New Role New Romance
by RuneScapian
Summary: Hermione and draco have to sort out the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, along the way Hermione loses some friends and gains new ones along with new enemies. But who can they trust and will they ever be more than 'just friends?
1. The Train Journey

**I really should stop writing fanfics. This is my fourth project now. Third Dramione Story I'm on. Great. Don't worry, I am still finishing them.**

**Explanation: Because the 7th year was practically a war, then everyone has to repeat the previous year. + Hermione and Ron never got together, he's with Lavender Brown. Also, Hermione never erased her parent's memory of her.**

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** **If I was JK Rowling (which I'm not) then I'd probably write a book instead of a fanfiction. Just saying.**

* * *

><p><span>New Role. New Romance.<span>

Chapter 1: The Train Journey

Hermione had been looking, but couldn't see Ron or Harry on Platform 9 3/4, she sighed and boarded the train. She looked around each cabin to find it was full, all but one which had a suitcase in. Hermione pulled the door open and sat down staring at the platform in anticipation of Harry and Ron to show. Parents were walking up to windows giving them last-minute checks on what they'd brought with them. "I don't think they're coming." She told Crookshanks, letting him out of his cage. He purred and pushed his body against her demanding to be to be stroked. Hermione gazed out of the carriage window once more. _Where are they? _She wondered. She looked down at her watch, which read: _10:50am. _They had ten minutes to get there, she hadn't seen any of the Weasleys and assumed Harry was staying with them, due to the fact that Ron was his best friend and Ginny was his girlfriend. Hermione sighed again. She wanted _some _romance in her life, a guy to kiss her in the rain, tell her she looked beautiful and to love her no matter what. Unfortunately, such guys didn't exist. Suddenly her cat's claws scratched Hermione as he jumped on someone, knocking them on the seat opposite her. She pulled Crookshanks off the person and scolded him immediately. "You don't attack strangers." She told him. Crookshanks jumped out of her arms, forcing her backwards and on the stranger again.

"_Hibero!_" Crookshanks was sent flying back, into his cage and the door was locked.

"What are _you _doing here?" Hermione asked Draco Malfoy.

"I might ask _you _the same question!" He said to her through gritting teeth. "Besides, your cat should be in the cage, tut, tut, tut Granger. Losing house points already now?" Hermione raised her hand to slap him, but to her surprise he just laughed. "Whatever. I got this carriage first. Go find Weasley and Potter."

"What do you mean you 'got this carriage first'?" Hermione quoted him, instantly she became aware she was sitting right next to him, so she jumped up. Doing so, she hit her head on the overhead shelves.

"Shit, are you alright?" He asked her, she ignored his cuss over the pain on her head. "I don't know any spells for that and there's not enough time or equipment to make a potion." Hermione scowled at him.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted at him.

"My fault? You're the one that jumped up and..oh you broke the shelf slightly. Nice." SHe glanced at the shelf which had torn apart slightly. Wow, she really had jumped up fast to get away from him. She groaned, turned around to look for Harry and Ron again. She saw Mrs. Weasley run through the wall. Just then, she felt someone rub her head.

"What are you doing?" She turned around and faced him again.

"Trust me, it helps the pain. Your parents are muggles, surely you'd know that. Aren't they doctors-"

"Dentists." Hermione corrected him, he rolled his eyes as if to say, _Same thing. _Then he put his arms around her head, Hermione thought for one awkward moment he was going to kiss her, but he continued rubbing her head in a circle movement. After about a minute, he stopped. Hermione hadn't realised she'd closed her eyes.

"Better?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Still your fault." She answered. He laughed.

"Whatever, I need to see Blaise about some Slytherin business, I'll be back and you better be gone." He left then, his suitcase still there.

Hermione frowned. _Why isn't he sitting with them?_

"There she is! Hermione!" She turned aorund and saw Harry, followed by Ron out the window.

"You two better hurry up and get on, the train's about to leave in a second." Harry and Ron glanced sideways at each other, frowning.

"We're not going on the train."

Hermione burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Ron went closer to the window. "There's not enough room for all 8th years, we'd thought you'd gotten a letter too. McGonnagall told us to meet her here after the train had left to 'await further instructions'." Ron groaned at the end, while looking around her empty carriage.

"No, I didn't get a letter."

Harry frowned. "Oh, okay then. I guess we'll meet you at Hogwarts." The train made a noise to indicate the engine had started.

"Bye!" She told them, they smiled at her as the train slowly went past them. Hermione felt angry with them. Why hadn't she got a letter? Suddenly, the door opened and closed again.

"I take it Weasley and Potter got letters too?" He picked up his suitcase and put it on the broken overhead shelf.

"Why isn't your suitcase with everyone else's?"

"There wasn't enough room," he shrugged staring out of the window. They were passing some fields and it was a gloomy day outside, it wasn't raining though it looked like it was going to.

"But you came on before me, and I got my suitcase in." He smirked at her.

"No, you were infront of me in the queue, they told me that there wouldn't be enough room." Hermione nodded.

"Why aren't you sitting with the rest of Slytherin?" She asked him.

"They got letters too, there's only twenty year eights who didn't. Most of them are Hufflepuffs." Hermione snorted. "I'm the only Slytherin and I think you're the only Gryffindor." The tow sat in silence for a while, it began raining, first lightly, then heavily. Hermione saw a flash and knew it was a storm.

"This is exactly why I hate our weather, though there's meant to be a heatwave next week." Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Anything from the trollie, my dearies?" The lady asked them. Hermione frowned. All the chocolate she'd brought from Honeydukes in Hogsmeade had paid off by not tasting so sweet anymore.

"No, thank you." Draco said. The woman nodded her head, shut the door and continued down the aisle. "I honestly think she should retire." Hermione laughed, Draco smiled as he thought: _Her laugh. It sounds nice. _"It wasn't that funny." He told her.

"It was mainly awkward laughter." Hermione said wiping her eyes because she'd started crying happy tears. She glanced outside and huddled up into her jacket a bit more. They were allowed to wear their own outfits now they were in Year 8. The school thought it would be unfair if they had to pay all that money again. "How did the school pay for the building to get re-built?"

"I don't know, I guess by magic and I think some of the families of Professors who were killed used some of their inheritence money to help." Hermione nodded. So many people had died. She was surprised parents were even thinking of sending their children to the school. "I heard mostly parents are teaching this year, what with the whole recession and Wizards losing their jobs." Hermione frowned, it was on the news all the time.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, she was wearing skinny jeans, a light-pink long-sleeved shirt and a red waterproof, the only colour she was allowed because of Gryffindor.

"I'm fine." she lied. Carefully, he got up, lifted sleeping Crookshanks's cage on his chair and sat beside her with his arm over her shoulders.

"This is as uncomfortable for me as for you." he told her. Hermione shook her head and watched as the rain stopped and the sun came out through the clouds.

* * *

><p>A banging noise woke Hermione up, she looked up to see a young Slytherin girl mouthe: <em>Wake up<em> through the window. Hermione sighed and yawned. She went to get up, but realised someone was holding her. Draco had both his arms wrapped around her. One across her stomach and one was under her head. It was only now she felt his breathing on her neck.

Hermione nudged him with her arm and he awoke with a fright. "What? Where.." He saw her and she got up instantaneously, but didn't bang her head.

"I think we fell asleep." She told him. He nodded gruggily.

"I think we did too." He yawned and got up to reach his suitcase and hold-all. Outside, Professors were either greeting their children or walking up to the school with some of the pupils.

"Hermione! Draco!" Hermione and Draco turned to see Professor, now Headmistress McGonnagall walking up to them. "I need to see you in my office as soon as you get to the school, it's urgent, but here is not the place. Oh Miss Watkinson I found your ring!" She shouted for another pupil and walked off.

Hermione glanced at Draco. "What d'you think that was about?" She asked him.

"I've no idea, but come on, we should go." She followed him to one of the carriages and they were the last two to get one, they waited for a minute and then went off.

As soon as they arrived they saw more Year Eights, but Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The two headed to the Headmistrisses office, which was near both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw dorms. There, they met Professor McGonnagall.

"Ah, here you are. Now your fellow students await your arrival in the Main Hall, but I have some news first." Hermione frowned, she remembered Harry and Ron had arrived by some other form of transport. "I was originally going to place you as Head Girl and Head Boy, but that spot has been filled by some Seventh years, I want you to sort out any feuds between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"What?" Both Hermione and Draco said together.

"He doesn't even call me by my first name, you expect me to respect Slytherin now?" Hermione asked, fuming.

"Exactly, She punched me in the third year, my nose still hurts from that!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Professor McGonnagall raised one of her eyebrows at the two of them.

"Really, because Miss Settleworth, the lady who serves food from the trollie on the train told me she saw you two asleep in each others arms." Draco looked away and Hermione felt her cheeks warm.

"First of all, I was in his arms and secondly, we can't get along so clearly we can't do this."

"Precisely the point, the more time you spend together, the better. Now off you go." Hermione sighed and Draco stood up frustratedly and both made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please Review, even if anonymous!<strong>


	2. Gryfferin

**New Chapter :)**

**Again, some surprises her for both Draco and Hermione. I know which part you'll love though.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Gryfferin<span>

Hermione and Draco reached the doors of the Great Hall, which were open, and students were still coming in off the train, wondering where their friends were. Hermione had never seen them so disorganised. "Oh great, my table's next to yours." Draco muttered. And it was. The main entrance of the hall had Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other, mostly arguing. Hermione sighed angrily and continued walking.

"There he is!" "There she is!" Ron and Pansy both said at the same time, referring to Draco and Hermione.

"Bye Granger." Draco murmured as they drew near them.

"Bye Malfoy." He smirked and she sat down next to Ron, opposite Harry and Ginny. More importantly, Draco sat only two or three metres behind her. He sat next to Pansy and opposite Blaise and Daphne.

"Where have you been and why were you with Malfoy?" Ron asked, glaring behind them.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked. "A friend of mine in Year Two told me she saw you and Draco asleep together."

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Explain." Harry turned to Hermione, except they were interrupted by McGonnagall.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." She said, rushing up to them. Hermione turned round and glared at a scowling Draco Malfoy. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention, but the two of you will be sharing a room as well, just so I can keep an eye on you. Only for two months." She smiled at them and practically ran down the hall to her seat.

"Oh God, two months with you," Draco moaned.

"Oh shut up." She told him. Miss McGonnagall tapped her glass to announce the speech. Hermione turned around to see Ron, Harry and Ginny giving her question mark looks. "I'll explain later." she whispered.

"Now, welcome back at Hogwarts, you are all repeating your previous year of lessons." Groans echoed across the room. "The main difference this year is that there will be no rows between houses anymore." All the slytherins glared at the Gryffindors and vice versa. Hermione and Draco were the only ones who did nothing. "Now I have appointed two year Eights, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, to sort out these rows." Hermione met all her friend's eyes and nodded. "You have any problems with another house, you report to them immediately. By the end of this term I hope none of you have a problem. Now may the feast begin." Pupils had already began eating, but cheered anyway and continued.

"You're sharing a room with Malfoy and sorting out rows between us and Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Can we just drop the subject." Hermione demanded.

"'Drop the subject'? How do you expect us to do that?" Hermione ignored Ron and ate fast. At the end of her meal, she turned around to face Malfoy. She felt all her friend's faces on her, but tapped him on the shoulder regardless.

"What?" He asked. All of Slytherin and Gryffindor remained silent and watched the two talk.

"Are you done? I have no idea where our dorm is and I'm sure we'll both need to know the password off McGonnagall." Draco gestured to his empty plate.

"I already know where it is and the password anyway." Draco told her, sounding smug.

"How do _you_ know?" He laughed .

"I'll take that as a compliment. One of the portraits told me where it is and that we get to set the password." Hermione sighed and got up and followed Draco Malfoy down the hall to _their dormitry_. The next two months would be forever.

* * *

><p>The dormitry was on the second floor and it was a portrait of Professor Dumbledore. "Sir?" Hermione asked. "Why aren't you with the other Headmasters' portraits?"<p>

Dumbledore smiled at her. "It was me who came up with this idea and I wanted my portrait to be used." This room is recently built, not even on the marauder's map." He told them. Draco grunted. "Problem, Draco?"

"Why us?" He smiled again.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, what do you want the password to be?" Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"We won't agree on one sir." Hermione told him.

"Ah, I thought that might be the case." Dumbledore continued. "So, I came up with a few ideas of my own. Some that combine the two of you. Now there's Gryfferin-"

"No that sound too much like Gryffin and third year.." Draco trailed off, Hermione snorted. "Got something to add Granger?"

"No."

"Well, I've got two more." Dumbledore said, staring at the two of them. "Greed. The Slytherin and Gryff-"

"Anything not to do with Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"My last one. You may not like it, but here me out. Dramione."

"What?" Hermione scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding." Draco added. "You came up with a couple name for us?"

"Yes." Dumbledore gazed at them. "So, Gryfferin, Greed or Dramione." Hermione and Draco turned to each other.

"I don't know about you, but I'm more likely to remember Dramione." Hermione confessed. Draco nodded.

"Me too." They turned to a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, that settles it. Your password is Dramione. Come in." He held his arms out to the side and the portrait swung open for the two to walk in.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of hours, before lights out, the two unpacked. It turned out they had their own common room too, leading off into three rooms. Draco's bedroom, the bathroom, and Hermione's bedroom.<p>

"You unpacked yet? There's no doubt Filch will be up soon checking with Dumbledore the lights are out in here." Draco asked Hermione, who was studying her potions book to recap on Year Six.

"Yeah, sorry." Hermione got upand walked towards the table to put her book down and in doing so, she tripped over a raised floorboard. Luckily, Draco caught her. The two awkwardly took a step back from each other. "I'm so clumsy today. Again, your fault."

He laughed. "Find me so charming you can't help but fall head over heels for me?" Hermione sighed and walked to her room. "Night Granger!"

"Night Malfoy." She told him.

* * *

><p>The next day, both had potions first. "In fact, looking at my timetable, we both have the same lessons." she told Draco as the two sat infront of McGonnagall. They were excused from breakfast to sort out when they would meet.<p>

"I think you'll find I've made sure you're both sitting next to each other as well." McGonnagall told them. "Which reminds me." She reached in her drawer and got out a piece of paper with five names written on. Hermione and Draco glanced at the sheet. "I need your password. Dumbledore told me you two would sort it. By the time I finished arguing with him, all the other portraits had fallen asleep." she told them. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other.

"Our password is Dramione." Draco told her. The two stared at the sheet. It read the four house names with blank spots next to them and underneath it read:

_Gryfferin - Dramione._

"We have a house name?" Hermione asked.

"And a couple name it seems." McGonnagall replied, smiling again at their password.

"Who's our head of house? Like, what teacher?" Draco asked.

"You aren't an actual house, you get any house points they go to either Gryffindor or Slytherin and the same if you lose any. Again, for Quidditch you can watch any games, but you can't play," Hermione saw Draco frown. "And when you watch game, you'll be sitting next to me. The only exception is meal times when you can sit with your houses. It also means you won't need any house colours though."

"Yey." Draco said sarcastically, Hermione, for once, agreed with him.

* * *

><p>The two headed for potions, they had a note from McGonnagall explaining why they were ten minutes late. "Potions is one of the few classes I like." Muttered Draco.<p>

"If you can't do anything but moan, then shut up." Hermione told him.

"Whatever." he replied. The two got to Professor Slughorn's door and hesistantly entered.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." Hermione didn't meet any of her friends' eyes.

"Sorry we're late sir, but we have a note from Professor McGonnagall." Slughorn took the note off her and read.

"I see. Well, you haven't missed much. Your table is over there and your textbooks are there too." Hermione and Draco saw there were three rows of chairs and three columns. One Gryffindor and one Slytherin. On the middle row, next to Harry and Ron, as well as Pansy and Blaise was a lonely desk saved for "Gryfferin". The two sighed and sat down.

"Now the potion I'd like you to prepare today is on page 26 of your textbooks, in the exam you are to prepare a potion with no help. Plus, I have to talk to Professor McGonnagall." He said, holding up the note Hermione had handed him.

"What was on that note?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know. I didn't read it."

"You _didn't_ read it?" Hermione elbowed him slightly and he just laughed.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Ron asked Hermione. Harry looked at her too.

"We had to have a meeting about future meetings." Hermione said, still confused about the meeting. Don't worry I'll still be eating with you, just there's some changes."

"What do you mean 'some changes'?" Harry asked.

"Now, now. Quieten down. Exam conditions." Slughorn had returned and the class prepared their potions.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, when he had chance to, Draco did nothing but taunt Hermione. Mainly about the password for their dorm. "It does have a ring to it though." Draco told her. Hermione laughed when he'd immediately looked away from her as if he'd realised what he'd just said. Hermione pondered on her way to the Hall, as soon as their last class, Diviniation, had finished, the two split up.<p>

Anyway, Hermione was wondering. Why had Dumbledore chosen them when he knew too well the two didn't get along? Why had he given them a couple name? He didn't expect them...no Hermione wouldn't fall in love with Draco Malfoy. Then she blushed as she remembered him rubbing her head on the train, putting his arm around her, falling asleep next to him and the previous night when she tripped and fell in his arms. He was like her Prince Charming with a twist.

Hermione immediately scolded herself for having romantic thoughts about Draco Malfoy.

She continued through the Great Hall. Draco was already there talking to his friends. She saw Pansy giggling next to him and a surge of jealousy went through her. Though she ignored it and went over to a waving Ginny. "Where's Harry and Ron?" Ginny shrugged.

"Last I heard, they were looking for you. But who cares about them, the biggest news is you and Draco. So, what's happening?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean 'what's happening'?" Hermione asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh come on, Hermione. He may be the big bad wolf-" Hermione snorted. "But, you have to admit he's fit." Hermione glared at her. "What? He is!" Hermione continued to stare at Ginny Weasley with utter disbelief. "Fine, you look at him and tell me he's not fit." Ginny said. Hermione turned around and looked in Draco Malfoy's direction. He was currently drinking some pumpkin juice. Hermione looked at him. Sure, he was tall and toned, but he was still evil. Then again, Ginny had only asked her if he was fit or not.

"Fine, Draco's fit, happy-" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Hi Ron, Harry."

The two glared at her. "Okay, Harry and I are taking you to McGonnagall to cancel this. I'll do it instead."

"I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonnagall said from behind him. "Dumbledore was the one who chose Hermione and Draco for this job. Plus, it is up to Miss Granger to see me if there are any problems." She walked back down the hall. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you can't..can't-" Harry started

"Date bloody Malfoy." Ron finished for him. Harry nodded.

"Leave her alone you two." Ginny told them. The rest of dinner was spent trying to get off the subject of "Dramione".

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like? You need to admit, you have to love their password and House name. Well not technically a "house". Please review, even if anonymous!<strong>


	3. Awkward Moments

Chapter 3: Awkward Moments

Hermione headed towards hers and Draco's dorm after dinner. She glanced at his table to find he'd already left. _Why does that bother me? _she asked herself, _why does it bother me that he's not there? I've beeen fed up of him all day! _She sighed and made her way through a bunch of first years talking about how amazing the 'moving paintings' were. She reached Dumbledore's portrait and he smiled at her. "Hermione, Draco's already inside. Password?"

"Dramione." Hermione whispered through gritted teeth. Dumbledore nodded and his portrait swung open. Hermione step inside and shut his portrait over the entrance quietly. Hopefully, Draco would be asleep. Hermione tiptoed through to the common room and it was as it should've been. The fire burned away and Draco's books were on the table. Hermione sat on the side of the sofa trying to wonder how fast the next two months could go. Just then, the bathroom door swung open and Draco walked out wearing only a white towel around his waist.

"Oh God." He said. Hermione forced herself to look away from his six pack.

"Just go to your room." She told him, blushing.

"Oh did you see something you liked?" Hermione glanced back at him frustrated.

"Yeah - it was a room without you in." He scowled at her and went to his room. Hermione giggled and sat down on the sofa in the heat of the fire. It was cold for September, which reminded her. "Didn't you say there's a heatwave coming?"

"Yeah, next week." Draco shouted from his room. Hermione glanced at Crookshanks.

"One week." She whispered.

"Yeah, next week. Heat wave. Supposedly." Draco continued. He was now behind her, wearing his Slytherin green silk Pyjamas. He came and sat down next to her.

"Fun." Hermione joked.

"You goin' Hogsmeade this weekend? I heard they're having some Honeydukes give-a-way so the school are allowing us to go early. Plus, we can tell McGonnagall we're going to see the Slytherin-Gryffindor relationship." Hermione snorted.

"Fine, but that means we have to go together."

"I know that." He shrugged. "You know Granger, you're not that bad."

"Same goes for you." Hermione confessed.

"Anyway, lights out in a few and I still have some homework to do." He got up. "Hey, we have the same homework now, it could be a good Sly-"

"You can copy my homework Malfoy." Hermione told him. She got up and followed him to their study table.

The two sat and compared homework answers for a couple hours. "Right, well lights out was about thirty minutes ago." Draco told her, getting up, he pulled her up too. Then he span her around playfully.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, confused.

"Showing you my great dance moves." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, now you're the one being mean."

"Oh that's rich coming from you." She told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked reaching for her other hand.

"You know it means." She told him. The two stopped speaking and leant forward, but Crookshanks yawned and the two took a step back from each other.

"Goodnight." He told her, it was only now she realised he had dimples when he smiled.

"Goodnight." She told him, blushing.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione wore her best okay-for-school-but-not-over-the-top outfit and wore a little more make-up then she usually put on, but it wasn't obvious. "Morning." Draco said to her, he was geting a pile of books ready.<p>

"Good morning." She replied. He came up to her, but Crookshanks moaned. Draco laughed and headed towards the door. "Quiet Crookshanks." she told him, the cat moaned again and trudged off under the desk.

"You coming to breakfast?" He asked her.

"Sure." Hermione nodded.

"I don't think that cat likes me." Draco said as they headed for the door.

"You just need to be friendlier." She told him.

"Crookshanks is fat anyway, what d'you feed that thing?"

"Thing?" Hermione asked. She didn't dare look at Dumbledore. "Crookshanks is a he. And he might be a little heavier then-"

"He's overweight!" Draco told her. The two headed towards the Hall.

"He's not overweight, he's just a little chubby!" Hermione argued, they'd walked into the hall and felt other students' eyes on them.

"'A little chubby' oh please, just admit Crookshanks is fat!" He laughed at her excuses.

"Whatever." She told him as they reached Ron, Harry, Ginny and Ron's girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

"See you in Herbology Granger!" Hermione blushed as she shook her head and sat down.

"Morning." She told the four of them.

"Morning." Harry said, Ron nodded at her.

"Won-won tells me you're joining slytherin." Lavender asked.

"What?" Hermione looked at Ron.

"You might as well. You were arguing about sharing a cat." Ron told Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed a croissant and buttered it.

"I think you're jealous." She told Ron, Lavender looked straight at him and he seemed even angrier.

"What of him?" Ginny snorted. "What you laughin' at?"

"Oh please, more than half the girls in the school fancy him." Ron heard Lavender sigh angrily next to him.

"Yeah, well there's only one girl for me and that's Lav." he smiled, putting his arm around her. Hermione put two fingers in her mouth as though to be sick, the two saw her.

"I'll see you in Herbology." Lavender told 'Won-Won' and walked off, scowling at Hermione.

"What did you do that for, you're right Harry, he's changing her." Hermione slammed her books on the table.

"You know what, I'm leaving too!".

Draco watched from a distance as she angrily walked away from Ron, Harry and Ginny. Pansy laughed beside him.

"And they say we're bad." Draco glanced at her.

"Which reminds me," Blaise said, "How's the plan going?" They all leant in to hear Draco's overview.

"She definitely wanted to kiss me last night, but her cats on to me. But don't worry, we'll break the padlock on the Golden Trio's friendship. That'll show Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>In Herbology, Draco arrived a little later than Hermione with his Slytherin friends, they glanced at her at the top end of the table and scowled. "We'll talk later." he told them, then he came up to her smiling. "You alright?" he asked her, Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach at his voice.<p>

"I was good, then you came." He laughed.

"And you were better?"

"No." she lied. Gryffindor and the rest of Slytherin walked in then, both houses scowling at 'Gryfferin' as they did.

"Right well, Good morning class. Today we will be using plants to help with your potions work. Now I'm not going to tell you what potion you'll be making, first off you're all making different ones. But they all use these plants." Professor Sprout said. "Well, if you all get a pot between a pair, just the person you're standing next to will do and cut off one leaf each."

Hermione reached for the plant and was surprised when she tried to pick it up how heavy it was.

"Here, let me help." Draco also reached for the plant and put his hands over Hermione's. She'd thought he'd move immediately, but he smirked and lifted the plant with her. "There we go." he said, though he seemed to be panting for breath. Hermione picked up the scissors next to her and attempted to cut two leaves off the plant.

"Now, as you can see they are very strong plants, that's why it's easier to cut them if they're right infront of you." A knock on the door interrupted their lesson.

"Professor Sprout, I've found some of those mushrooms you were after." Hagrid said, Sprout cheered.

"I'll be no more than five minutes, I hope I can trust you all alone." the students nodded and watched her dance out of the classrom.

"Wow, she's weird." Draco said.

"I agree with you there." She watched Draco pull out his want from the binding of his notepad. "What are you doing?"

"Using magic of course." He told her as if it wasn't obvious already.

"That's cheating you're meant to cut it with scissors." He rolled his eyes at her, though she didn't hear what spell he said, suddenly all the leaves fell off the plant. "You shouldn't have done that, it could've attacked you." Hermione told him.

"Since when do you care Granger?" He replied, smirking at her, she thumped him and heard Professor Sprout giggling. She walked back in holding a pot filled with soil and several mushrooms. She put the pot down and asked:

"Has anyone done yet?"

"We have." Draco boasted, Hermione sighed and looked away from him, in doing so she saw Ron scowling at Draco.

"No you haven't. I told you two leaves, you've used magic." Sprout caught him. "Now I don't think Miss Granger would have had anything to do with this, so come with me to collect more mushrooms as your punishment. Hermione, you try with another plant." Hermione smirked at him.

"Whatever." He shrugged and followed Sprout out of the classroom. Soon the uproar of the class started again. Ron came up to Hermione.

"I need the scissors." He told her. "What do you think you're doing, flirting with Malfoy?" Hermione's face dropped.

"I'm not flirting with him." Harry came behind Ron laughing.

"'Since when do you care Granger?'" He quoted. "Leave her alone Ron, we knew from the start it was inevitable." Hermione scowled.

"I was not flirting with Draco Malfoy." Harry stared at her, then he turned around to Ron.

"Notice how she couldn't meet my eyes when she said that?" Harry went off laughing and Ron sulked. Soon, Draco returned, yet Hermione didn't speak to him. Infact, she ignored him all day.

* * *

><p>At the end of lessons, she went to run out of Potions class to the library, but Slughorn caught her.<p>

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I have been asked by the Headmistress to invite you to my little get together friday night, of course I would have invited the two of you anyway." He smiled at them.

"We'll be there." Draco answered, he met Hermione's eyes for just a second. Hermione frustratedly followed him out of the room and to their dormitry. She didn't hear him say the password, but Dumbledore's portrait swung open and the two stepped inside. Draco continued walking as Hermione closed the portrait behind them. "Why have you been avoiding me all day?" Draco asked her.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been ignoring you. There's a difference." Hermione threw back at him.

"Still..we were getting along great in Sprout's class." He told her. Hermione fumed with rage.

"Since when do you care Malfoy?" He smirked at her.

"I see what's going on here, you-" Crookshanks began scratching the wall.

"Crookshanks, stop doing that." Hermione walked over to her cat and turned back to Draco.

"I'm going to the library, I'll see you after dinner." With that, she stormed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Draco's up to something, and is Crookshanks onto him? Time will tell.<strong>


	4. Romance Meddling

Chapter 4: Romance Meddling

Hermione rushed to the library and ignored anyone who said her name. However, eventually two of the people calling her name got on her nerves. "What?" She turned just outside the library door to Harry and Ron. She went to an archway with them both to talk in private. "I don't have time for you two to tell me that I have a crush on Draco Malfoy!" The two glanced sideways at each other.

"Well, actually we saw you ignoring him all day, plus some of the portraits told us your stormed out, so we went to find you." Harry told her.

"First guess, the library." Ron added.

"Anyway, we went to McGonnagall and told her that he was annoying you. She was going to tell you in your next meeting, but she's cut it down by a month." Hermione stood for a while and thought. It was originally two months, and it had nearly been a week at Hogwarts.

"So three weeks left with Malfoy then." She said, though the thought kind of annoyed her, she ignored it and hugged the boys. "I've missed you both!".

"Alright, keep your panties on." Ron said, Hermione frowned. "Don't tell Lav I said that." He said, looking around awkwardly. Hermione laughed.

"I take it you want to copy my homework too?" Ron nodded.

Draco wasn't sure what they were talking about, but Hermione was laughing and she'd just hugged the two of them. The three walked into the library. Draco stoodby the staircase frowning. Then he heard Professor McGonnagall calling him. "Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy!" He turned around to face her. She was frowning. "The assignment for you and Miss Hermione Granger has been cut short to just a month. I'm sure she's already heard." The headmistress then patted him off the shoulder and continued downstairs. _So that's why she was hugging them_, he thought.

"What are we going to do now?" Blaise asked. "Should you go back and wait for her?"

"No." Draco replied. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

><p>"The first years must use this as their little coven." Ron said, looking aroundat all the first years, studying hard or copying homework. "Were we ever like that?"<p>

"Hermione was." Harry replied, Hermione stared at him and didn't even deny it.

"Hermione still is." The boys laughed.

"I thought you wanted to copy my homework?" She asked Ron. He looked down and continued copying. Harry sat and read his Potions book, he wasn't one that copied Hermione, but he usually did his homework near her and ask if the answers were right. Hermione looked around, bored. Suddenly, she saw a flash of platinum blonde, followed by a familiar smirk. "I-I'll be right back. Need some books." She told the boys.

"Alright, we'll be here." Ron nodded at her and continued looking from book-to-book. Hermione walked away slowly and found herself in the middle of bookshelves, surrounded by first and second years, not to mention standing next to Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, browsing the book selection.

"What do I want?" he snorted. "Suppose you heard about the month shortage thing." he added.

"Yeah i have." She said, reaching for a _New Advanced Defence Against The Dark Arts _book.

"Which reminds me, I told McGonnagall about the Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Draco laughed.

"She suggested we have the meeting at The Three Broomsticks over some Butterbeers. I agreed." Hermione nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, I really should get back to Harry and Ron." He caught her hand. "I have to go."

He smirked. "You don't have to go, you need to. In order to cover anything up." He let go of her hand and walked off. Hermione shook her head of everything going round it and headed back to Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p>Draco walked back to Blaise. "I need you to make sure Potter and the Weasel are in Hogwarts this weekend, they are not going to mees this one up." Blaise nodded.<p>

"What exactly is it you want with Granger, other than to use her to break the Golden Trio's chain?" He asked curiously.

"If I was a Hufflepuff, I think you'll find I might just tell you." Then Draco walked off. Blaise laughed at his joke of Hufflepuffs being particularly good finders. Yet knew Draco was starting to develop feelings for the Gryffindor girl.

"We should interrogate him." A very angry Daphne Greengrass came up behind him. "Who does he think he is having a little teenage crush on Hermione Granger?" She spat the name.

"I take it you're coming up with a counter-plan?" Daphne smiled slyly.

"You know me too well."

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to the Gryfferin common room later that evening. "Draco?" She asked, peering around the room. She certainly didn't want to have another embarrassing incident with him again. "Malfoy?" No sound. Hermione smiled and made her way to her books, she did homework for an hour and Draco Malfoy still hadn't appeared. "Where are you?" she whispered so quietly, she alone couldn't hear her voice.<p>

Hermione picked up her books and went to go to her room. Though she wondered. She headed towards his room and opened the door slowly. It was empty, yet almost as neat and tidy as her room. She looked around, his wand was on the side table. That meant he was still in Hogwarts, at least. She picked it up and studied it. Then she noticed something peculiar. On the side were two snakes, heading towards the end of the wand, of course he'd gotten a new wand over summer after Harry unarmed him the previous year. Yet, studying it closely, the snakes didn't reach the end of the wand, but their faces turned downwards forming a heart-shape. She wondered if he'd noticed it too.

Nearby, she heard Crookshanks growl. She put the wand down, then turned around to see what was wrong. Behind her was Draco Malfoy, he smirked. "Waiting for me in my bed now?" Hermione scowled at him.

"I was just in your bedroom actually." Draco snorted and Hermione realised it sounded worse. "An-and I was looking for you. Where were you?" He shrugged.

"Quidditch practice, why Granger miss me?"

"Very funny." She said, going to move past him.

"Hey, you're the one who was in my bedroom holding my wand." Hermione looked away, blushing and headed towards her own room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione woke up by falling to the floor in a heap. Definitely not a good start. Draco, meanwhile, woke up to find his duvet on the floor. Of course, the heat wave wasn't until the following week so he was freezing. The two got changed in their own rooms and looked forward to the weekend. Today they both had; Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defence against the dark Arts and Herbology. Last Herbology lesson hadn't been the greatest when Ron and Harry told Hermione she was flirting with Draco. "Morning." She heard him mutter when she came out of her room.<p>

"What time is the Slug Club on?" She asked him.

"About seven. Which reminds me, I have Quidditch practice earlier today because of that. Big match in three weeks, need to train the third years." Hermione would've laughed if she wasn't so tired.

"'Big match'? Who are you playing?" he smirked at her.

"Gryffindor." He turned to leave the room.

"Wait, I thought McGonnagall said you, we, couldn't play or watch Quidditch with our house." He turned around, still smirking.

"I talked it over with her, that'll be the last night we spend here. So, she said yes." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as he left the common room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Hermione said hastily as she sat down next to Harry, opposite sat Ron and Ginny.<p>

"Do you mind, I was asking Harry about tonight's practice." Ron moaned.

"Practice?"

"Quidditch practice tonight, match against Slytherin in three weeks. Luckily, Malfoy's just missed it." Hermione frowned.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Slytherin are practicing tonight and Draco's told me McGonnagalls letting him play." To her surprise, the three didn't give her a 'Oh Merlin, we need to practice then'. Instead they gave her confused glances.

"'Draco?'" Ron scoffed.

"What about him?" Hermione asked.

"So you two are on a first name basis now?" Ginny asked, and Hermione realised her mistake. "My, my, my how time flies by." Hermione felt her cheeks warm.

"Hermione, we need to get you out of there, as fast as possible. You don't have to spend weekends there do you?" Hermione frowned.

"First of all, I call eveyone-" She waved her arm around them all as a gesture. "-here by their first names. And I still have to sleep in the same dorm, but, no we don't have to spend all day together." Ron and Harry glanced at each other.

"Fine then." Ron grunted. "Tonight, well we heard Slughorn asking you to the slug club, but how about Hogsmeade saturday? I heard there's some Honeydukes give-away." Hermione frowned again at all three of their smiling faces.

"I'm already going with Draco." In that instant, Harry and Ron's smiles dropped at Ginny giggled to herself.

"You mean on a date?" Harry asked.

"No, we're just meeting McGonnagall in the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers and to talk about Slytherin-Gryffindor stuff. Which reminds me, no-one's said anything about the other house to either of us." All glanced at each other as if to say, _well there is something..., _and then back at Hermione again.

"Why don't you come with us and then meet Draco and McGonnagall at Honeydukes?" Hermione beamed at Harry.

"That'd be great."

* * *

><p>Hermione had spent the rest of that meal with the others talking about what they were going to do, where they were going to go and what they were going to buy in Hogsmeade. Afterwards, they all walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione nearly followed them in, but a first year rushing past them reminded her that 'You're not supposed to be here, Slytherin Girl.' Hermione scowled at the young boy and waved goodbye to the others. She reached Dumbledore's portrait. "Draco's waiting for you." He told her, then he looked down at his wrist as if there were a watch there. "Password?"<p>

Hermione sighed. "Dumbledore you know that Draco and I are the only ones who stay here." He smiled at her.

"How do i know you're not using Polyjuice potion?" Hermione frowned.

"Dramione." She said, still scowling. Dumbledore lightly nodded with his head and swung open.

Draco heard her walk in and went straight up to her. "Where have you been, I have some-"

"Malfoy," She said his surname this time, she definitely didn't want to make that slip-up right infront of him. "I really couldn't care less about your Quidditch practice and-"

"Your friends have done it again!" He moaned, not letting her finish.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, McGonnagall's now cut us down to two weeks, she was here and explained everything - but you weren't here." Hermione looked away, embarrassed. "She said something about this being a spare room and qualified teachers staying her for a while, because of the whole parents-being-teachers-thing-"

"Get to the point and breathe." She said, stopping him.

"Fine...Anyway, she's cut us down to two weeks because this room needs to be used. Plus, that thing you call a cat attacked me and ran off! But anyway, somehow we need to get Slytherin and Gryffindor to unite in the next two weeks..." Hermione nodded, understanding why the assignment being cut down was bothering him. It bothered her slightly that it wasn't her, but at the same time she agreed. Draco, meanwhile, hope she hadn't noticed his quick lie.

"So we have one week?" Hermione said at long last. "To find Crookshanks?" Draco frowned.

"And to get two Houses who have argued for centuries to agree on something." Hermione nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Huge plot twist soon. But sorry about confusion, just to get story line going, I've had to cut the two-months down to two-weeks. If this confuses anyone, apologies! As always, review even if anonymous!<strong>


	5. The Chess Game

Chapter 5: The Chess Game

"'Sounds like a plan?'" Draco replied, shocked she couldn't care less.

"What else can I say, magically make our houses be friends? McGonnagall might just ask someone else, then we'll never have to see each other ever again!" Hermione moaned at him as thought it wasn't obvious enough already. "I'll meet you in Care of Magical Creatures - I'm going with Harry and Ron." She walked off then, her frizzy hair bouncing behind her. Draco watched and smiled at the back of her head, which made himself confused afterwards. He shrugged it off and went to meet the other Slytherins; Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Daphne.

"Bad news mate." Was the first thing Blaise said as they headed down the staircases. "I heard Potter and Weasley are going to Hogsmeade with Granger, she only plans to meet you in Three Broomsticks." Draco smirked. He'd thought they'd try this and had a plan B in mind.

"Actually, that's quite useful." Draco said, still smirking.

"How exactly?" Daphne asked, coming up behind them.

"Well.." Draco paused for a moment to think. "Potions class will be _very _hard today trying to cover up a love potion."

* * *

><p>Most of the day went by quickly. All of the classes, including Care of Magical Creatures, had theory work. It was boring to most students, including Harry and Ron whom Hermione conversed with inbetween lessons. The only lesson they had practical work in was Potions. Professor Slughorn had a meeting during their lesson, so thye had Professor Numback, a very old witch, as their supply. She fell asleep within the first few minutes. "I think Slughorn would've done the same thing." Commented Draco. "Typical of that woman, once she had to observe us in first year and we had an all-night party." Hermione turned to him, she'd again sucessfully ignored him.<p>

"An all-night party in first year? I didn't even think Slytherin were that bad." Draco smirked.

"Slytherin do 'obey the rules' Granger, we just bend them slightly." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Then she glanced over at what he was doing.

"Why do you have that clear liquid, it doesn't say that in my textbook." Hermione said, studying the textbook carefully.

"Oh, well, I always add a secret ingredient for mine." Hermione snorted.

"Secret ingredient?"

"You know, that way I don't always get it right, but at the same time I can test it on Potter and Weasel." He jerked his head in their direction, both were trying and failing to make their Black Bile potions.

"If you gave them a chance, you'll see they're really not that bad." She said, getting some more bean-stuff.

"Same goes for me and my friends, Granger." The two stopped talking and continued to make their potions.

* * *

><p>At the end of their lesson time, Draco had headed towards the stadium to get changed for Quidditch, though in the courtyard their were some Slytherin and Gryffindor students arguing. Draco saw Harry rush past him and looked around for Hermione, it was their job to sort out any feuds after all. He spotted her brown, frizzy hair next to a redhead's. Hermione and Ginny chatted away quickly. Draco turned around to see Harry sorting it out, but he headed over to her anyway. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron noticed. Out of nowhere, they appeared next to Hermione like her bodyguards. "The pitch is yours, Malfoy. We got the Practice Timetable wrong. We're next friday." Ron said, hovering slightly by Hermione. Draco smirked.<p>

"Actually, we-" He pointed at Hermione and himself. "Need to sort out their little feud. We have two weeks to fix it-"

"Two weeks?" Asked Ron, gobsmacked. "You never mentioned this!" He turned to Hermione again, staring at Draco frantically.

"I only found out this morning, after breakfast. I forgot, sorry." She said, still staring at Draco. "Well, they're gone now anyway, shouldn't you follow them?" Draco smirked at her. Then he noticed his own friends standing around him.

"Well, well, well isn't this a nice tea party." He laughed, looking around at the crowds of students who had gathered to watch the Gryffindor-Slytherin fight. "Anyway, fine I'll talk it out with the Slytherins. Hermione, you talk with the Gryffindors." Next to her, he saw Ron's face pale. Next to him, Hermione saw Daphne scowl at him. Draco smirked, showing her he'd done it deliberately. Then he turned around.

"You can't call her that!" Ron shouted. Hermione stared at him, frowning. Draco turned around, still smirking, and walked up to them.

"Why? Is that not her name or something. Hermione, is that your name?" He met her eyes and Hermione lost her train of thought. She also stopped breathing temporarily before answering him.

"Call me that, see how I care." She shrugged, bit didn't leave his eyes.

"Excellent." He looked up from her to pale-white Ron. "See you in three weeks." Then he trudged off, closely followed by his Slytherin friends.

"That's it." Ron quickly left too.

"I-I'll go talk to him." Hesistantly, Harry followed Ron.

"Just kiss him already." Ginny said smiling at Hermione. "That's what you want isn't it?" Hermione sighed, looked around and lowered her voice.

"What about the Gryffindor and Slytherin feud, what about his parents, think what Ron would do to me, or him, or both of us." Ginny frowned, what her friend was saying was true.

"Well Hermione, this is what they call a dilemma."

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the rest of her day in the Gryfferin Common Room, at dinner she ate with Ginny, but there was no sign of Harry or Ron. She didn't dare look for Draco. Dumbledore asked her what was wrong and she told him the truth: "Dramione". Obviously, he thought she was just saying the password. However, Draco had been on her mind all day. She wondered whether this was just a phase in her life, having a crush on Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom the next. Nearby she heard Crookshanks growl. She knew that meant only one thing - Draco was back. Hermione got off their sofa and watched him walk in the room. "Hey." He said. "Slug Club is on in an hour, what do you want to do?" Hermione cringed, the first thing that came to her mind was kissing him, hitting him with a pillow was the second. "I have a wizard's chess set if you want to do that." He said, staring at her awkwardly. Hermione hadn't realised but she'd been staring at him for over a minute. Hermione immediately nodded as his suggestion while he continued staring, confused. "I'll just go get it then."<p>

Hermione sat on the desk and watched Draco set it up. "Do you know how to play?" he asked her. Hermione shook her head, she'd never played Wizard's chess, except once in first year and Ron had nearly died on that occasion. "Did your cat eat your tongue or something? You haven't spoken since I came back. You ill?" Hermione forced laughter on herself.

"Sorry, no I'm not ill, just confused about this game." Draco laughed and picked up a piece.

"This-"

"No, not this game. Us." He continued staring at her confusingly. "On the train you seemed nice enough to me, almost nice enough to be a Gryffindor or even my friend. After that you started being horrible to me again and now you're calling me Hermione..and..I'm confused." She confessed. He smirked.

"Well, what would you say about us? Are we enemies or..more than friends?" Hermione blushed and looked away from him temporarily. The chess board sat, unmoving between them and Hermione noted on this occasion, Crookshanks had fallen asleep.

"I wouldn't say we were enemies." Draco nodded. "But us being more than friends?" Hermione felt her heart beat hard against her ribcage at the idea, she hoped it wasn't obvious though.

"Well, to be honest I'm being to like you...Hermione.." He paused and added: "Maybe as even more than a friend." Hermione definitely felt her heart skip a beat.

"Where does that put us then?" Draco stared at her, it was one of the most awkward conversations he'd had, yet at the same time he knew this conversation had to be had.

"It puts us in a confusing situation." Hermione nodded, not sure how to respond. "Would you be okay with us being more than friends?" he asked. Hermione sat and thought for half a minute before answering, though she knew her answer from the start.

"I-I'd be..more than okay." She felt her cheeks warm. Draco smiled at her.

"You seem even more beautiful when you blush." Hermione felt her cheeks get red-hot and Draco laughed at her.

"This is not funny." She told him.

"Oh, but it is." She frowned at him. "Anyway, do you want there to be a Draco and Hermione as more than just friends?" He asked, still smiling at her. Hermione nodded, afraid she'd say the wrong words. "Obviously, we can't tell any of our friends."

Hermione agreed with him. "If Ron found out, we'd be dead as soon as he got the spell right." At this, Draco just had to laugh.

"The same goes for Daphne GreenGrass, acts all smart and sophisticated, yet dumb as Neville Longbottom." Hermione giggled. Then she felt him hold her hadn under the table. The two sat there, staring at each other for what seemed to be a long time. "We need to go to the Slug club." Draco eventually said, Hermione giggled again.

"Together?"

"Together."

Draco got up, still holding Hermione's hand and lead their way to the door. All of a sudden, he let go of her. "Any of the portraits see us, our plan will fail." Hermione nodded.

"Good point." However, Draco paused before moving anywhere. "Go on then." Hermione told him.

"Wait." She knew what was coming before he said the word. He put both his hands on her neck, and vice versa. The magical moment when their lips touched neither could describe. All Draco thought was how it was even better then riding a broom. Hermione had never experienced anything close to this though. Then he drew away from her. "Now we can leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww 3 Sorry, had to put that in there. As always review even if anonymous! Next chapter: Slug club + hogsmeade. Plus some parts inbetween.<strong>


	6. Together Together

Chapter 6: Together-together

Hermione walked next to Draco Malfoy, their hands almost touching. She couldn't help smiling and blushing after he kissed her. It felt even more magical then the school did, and Hermione couldn't care less what Harry or Ron would think. However, she and Draco had agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship. Of course, they eventually would, but for now they'd see if it worked out. But first things first, they had to pretend not to be in a relationship, but because they had to spend every lesson together, this would be hard. The Slug Club was awkward too. Both walked in, seperated and Slughorn greeted them. "Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy,you're late. But never mind, we still have some food for you both." Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and Draco hesistantly walked over next to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione ignored the student's galres and sat next to Ginny.

"Where were you?" She whispered as Slughorn talked to some of the students. Hermione glanced away.

"Gryfferin common room, why?" Ginny smiled slyly.

"You were with him, weren't you?" She asked, face full with smugness.

Hermione blushed harder. "Well he is the only other person in Gryfferin!" Ginny looked back at her plate and smiled.

"You know what I mean." Hermione shook her head and began eating. She wasn't paying attention to what Slughorn was saying, she stayed eye-locked with Draco Malfoy. They ate in sync, until Ginny spoke to Hermione again. "I knew it." She muttered under her breath.

"Knew what?" Harry asked the girls, Ginny whispered something in his ear which made his face white and he continued eating, but faster. Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear:

"You're together-together aren't you?" Hermione looked away from Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione didn't speak to Ginny for the rest of the meal, she noted that Harry looked pale enough to be sick, Slughorn even sent him and Ginny away early so he could get a 'good night's rest'.

Hermione and Draco stared across the room at each other for most of the night. When the evening finally finished Slughorn announced the next meeting in 'four weeks tops'. Hermione never understood his sense of humour. Neither did Draco. Both were 'forced' to walk out of the room next to each other, then they both practically ran up the stairs to Gryfferin. Hermione giggled as they reached the top. "I wasn't paying attention to anything he said then." she confessed.

"Me neither." Laughed Draco, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, well, well." The two stopped and stared at the portrait of Dumbledore. "I'm sorry. Password?" Both immediately looked around and to their relief all of the other portraits were asleep. "Don't worry I won't tell." Dumbledore added, looking around at the portraits.

"Dramione." Draco said, lowering his voice slightly in case it woke any of the portraits up. Dumbledore nodded and his portrait swung open. Both stepped inside and headed to the common room. "This night has been_ very_ interesting." Draco repeated what he did earlier, by cupping her chin and kissing her so fireworks exploded inside her mouth.

"We should go to sleep, Hogsmeade tomorrow." Hermione whispered, though they were alone.

"Fine by me." He smirked. Then he walked off into his room winking. Hermione immediately collapsed on the sofa giggling to herself at Draco Malfoy's antics. Crookshanks growled.

"I don't need you to judge me as well." She muttered, then headed into her room for a night's rest. After she changed, she went to go see Draco, to find her was standing outside her door.

"Figured that you fell out of bed this morning and I woke up with no duvet on me, we could both attempt to sleep well tonight.

That night, Hermione fell asleep in Draco Malfoy's arms. Her dreams filled with him and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up without falling out of bed that morning, the sun shone brightly through her window, crookshanks wasn't in his basket, but had slept next to the cupboard, the only shaded area. Hermione smiled at her cat. She wanted to smile at someone else, but his head was on top of hers (she was lying on her side). Luckily, his arm was around her and she was holding his arm against herself she noticed. "Draco.." She said, moving her head slightly. She felt his arm tense around her and he moved to the side. Slowly, so she didn't wake up Crookshanks, she turned around to face him. He smiled at her, then reached out of move some of her hair out of her face.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered, obviously he'd seen Crookshanks as well.

"Amazingly." She replied, the two leant close to each other and kissed softly.

"We need to get to breakfast." However both stared into each other's eyes. "You look beautiful." he whispered, then he kissed her forehead and got up. Shutting the door behind him, Hermione began to get dressed.

"I'll see you down there, we..we can't go together." Draco shouted from the common room.

"Okay, I'll see you in Hogsmeade!" Hermione shouted back, a little down-hearted they'd have to go seperately.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the Hall and Ginny waved at her, Hermione smiled back and headed over to her. "Hermione." Hermione paused in her tracks. Recognising the voice immediately.<p>

"Pansy?" She turned to Pansy Parkinson.

"There's something you should know about Draco-"

"I don't have time for any of your games now, Pansy!" Hermione continued towards her Gryffindor friends who seemed confused.

"Why are you talking to Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny asked.

"She spoke to me. I ignored her though." Hermione shrugged. "Will you guys head to my dormitry when you're going to Hogsmeade? I don't want to go with Draco Malfoy..." Hermione fought the strong urge to turn around and find him, which reminded her, Pansy had been sitting on her own...

"Sure, no-one wants to go with Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"Dude's a nutter." Ron added. Hermione sighed and changed the conversation to Hogsmeade again.

* * *

><p>"Blaise, I'm not telling you the password for Gryfferin." Draco replied as they headed up the staircases which were moving again. "First of all, it's private and-"<p>

"Look, okay. You jsut might need a nudge with plan Granger." Blaise told him. Draco looked away.

"I think we should cancel the plan."

"Cancel?" Daphne shouted. "What do you meant cancel, this is our last year to defeat Gryffindor Malfoy!" Draco snarled. She'd never called him by his first name, well not to his face anyway."I don't believe this." Daphne strolled towards Slytherin, whispered the password, and marched in.

"What happened?" Blaise whispered.

"Well, last night things got a little..." he trailed off, knowing Blaise would get the gyst.

"You actually got with her?" Blaise asked.

"Well, we kissed, went to the Slug club and then..." It was a long time before anyone said anything.

"And then?"

"Well, all I'm going to say is it was the best night of my life." He smirked.

"You did not."

"I think you'll find we did." Blaise chuckled. Then Draco saw Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny leaving the dining hall. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade, yeah?" But Blaise looked down and saw her.

"No, I am not missing this."

* * *

><p>"No, I told you, Hagrid has never had a butterbeer in his life." Ron insisted.<p>

"Well, we don't believe you." Ginny replied. "In fact, he's probably got his own butterbeer-making monster!" The four laughed.

"What's so funny?" They stopped as they saw Blaise smirking and Draco blushing lightly.

"None of your business." Ron told him. Blaise laughed, then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, this Gryffindor is bullying me. I think you should tell him off, don't you?" Hermione scowled at him.

"Thanks for telling me how to do my job, but seen as he said nothing insulting, I better leave it." Blaise smirked at her.

"Because you can't wait to get back to Gryfferin." Then he patted Draco's shoulder. "See you in Hogsmeade." He entered Slytherin just as the staircase moved again. It was facing Gryfferin's dorm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, glaring at Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione said a little too quickly.

"Problem?" Harry, Ron and Ginny jumped at the sound fo Dumbledore's voice.

"Professor?" Harry asked hesistantly. "Why are you the portrait for...Gryfferin?"

"Ah, I came up with the idea. Now, you two better get inside before the staircase moves again." Hermione and Draco ran slightly up the stairs. "Password?"

"Dramione." Hermione whispered just loud enough for even herself to hear. When they entered, she immediately shouted at him. "What did Blaise mean by I couldn't wait to get in here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, shorter, not what I said was going to be in the chapter (possibly next?) and took ages to upload. Apologies.<strong>

**+ Before you ask no, I don't know what Ginny whispered in Harry's ear to eat faster or to go pale-white. Yes, you may guess.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 7: First Fight**


	7. First Fight

Chapter 7: First Fight

"What did Blaise mean by I couldn't wait to get in here?" Hermione snapped at Draco. He stared at her, unsure what to answer.

"Just...just that you've been fighting with Potter and Weasel lately..." He trailed off and was unable to meet her eyes. Hermione stared at him, then she picked up a pillow off the sofa and wacked him.

"You...idioctic...Douche..Draco Malfoy!"

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head, so she hit him again. He rubbed his head and stared at her. "Sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you can say - sorry?" He smirked at her, so she hit him with the pillow again.

"Will you stop that?" He asked. Hermione sighed and put the now battered pillow down. "Look, he asked questions, I answered."

"What did he say then? What did you say?" Draco shrugged.

"Just that we kissed and then I had one of the best nights of my life." Hermione smiled.

"That's so sweet." However, instantly she picked up the pillow and wacked him with it again. He picked up another one and wacked her. It turned out into some crazed-pillow fight, Draco ended up pinned on the sofa.

"You win." He admitted. She smiled, put the pillows on the floor and got off him. They sat for a while, not talking.

"'One of the best nights' of your life?" She asked him.

"_The_ best." He corrected her. Hermione laughed.

"Crap, look at the time we need to get to Hogsmeade." They ran out of Gryfferin and headed to the Courtyard, to their luck third years were taking longer than usual to get their parent's signatures checked. Hermione saw Ginny wave at her. "I'll see you in Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked Draco, he nodded and headed over to Blaise who saw her and laughed. Hermione frowned and continued to Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Your hair's messed up." Ginny whispered. Hermione quickly braided her fingers through her hair and patted it down. Ginny raised an eyebrow.<p>

"We had a pillow fight." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Ginny shook her head and Haryr and Ron ran over to them.

"You ready?" Hermione and Ginny nodded and followed the two down to Hogsmeade, Hermione would glance back every so often to see Daphne Greengrass scowling at Draco, Pansy Parkinson scowling at Daphne, and Blaise and Draco laughing.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked. hermione looked back from Draco back to her again.

"Oh...nothing." Ginny smirked.

"Am I ever going to get details on what happened between you and Draco?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione sighed. Did she want Ginny to know? Well, the question was more did she want revenge on Draco for telling Blaise?

Very silently, Hermione whispered to Ginny: "We had sex."

"No way!" Ginny said, a little too loudly. Ron and Harry infront, turned around.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Found out about your rule-breaking in third year." Ginny replied, Harry glanced at Ron and then the two turned around again. Instantly, Ginny turned to Hermione: "Well...how was it?" Hermione blushed. Not sure how to respond.

"It was..better than I expected it to be." Ginny laughed, though this time the boys infront didn't turn around. "Wow. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, this is like Romeo and Juliet-"

"Would you let it go already?" But Ginny continued with the questions.

"Is that why your hair was messed up?"

"No...we had a pillow fight." Ginny winked.

"Sure." Hermione thumped her. "Ow."

"We did. Look, can we please stop with the questions?" Ginny sighed.

"Fine. When you're like falling for him or whatever. Tell me." Then she skipped down to Harry's side.

* * *

><p>In Hogsmeade, Hermione checked her watch regularly. She couldn't wait to get into Three Broomsticks and see Draco. Truth be told, she was already in The Three Broomsticks, with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Every time the door opened, she glanced excitedly, but it was never him. "That'll last me till November." Ron said slamming his second butterbeer down. The glass was empty yet again.<p>

"How do you drink so fast?" Ginny asked.

"Well..I have something called a throat. You do too and you should use yours less often." Ginny's smirk dropped. Hermione sighed, where was he?

"You all right Hermione?" Harry asked. The three stared at her. Ron and Harry looked concerned and Ginny looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Yeah, fine." She lied. A laugh came from behind her then. All four of them looked at the table behind theirs and stared at the faces on it; Daphne GreenGrass, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Blaise was smirking; Pansy looked away and Daphne was also smirking, but in more of an angry way.

"Hello Gryffindors." She said. "How are we all today?"

"Fine, thank-you. And I'm sure you'll be able to tell us how you are when you close your legs." Ginny said smirking, Rona nd Harry exchanged glances. Daphne's smirk vanished.

"Very funny, Redhead." Ginny glared at her. "Anyway, so Hermione how's Draco? Of course you'd know all about him lately wouldn't you?" Next to her, Blaise chuckled. "Well?"

"I don't know. We don't talk much-" Daphne interrupted her.

"Of course you don't, you're too busy-"

"Daphne?" Draco's voice made Hermione jump.

"Malfoy. How great to see you, we were just talking about you." She nodded at Hermione.

"Shut up GreenGrass." Pansy growled next to her. Daphne turned to her and looked extremely annoyed. "I'm fed up of you and draco-and-hermione-must-be-dating-lets-make-a-plan shit." She then got up and stormed out of The Three Broomsticks, many people were now watching. Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Well. That was very-"

"What did she mean by 'plan'?" Draco asked. Daphne smirked at him, ushered Blaise to get up and left. Draco sighed and turned to Hermione, then he pointed at a table in the back corner. "Meet me there." Hermione nodded.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I'll see you guys at dinner?" hermione whispered to them, the boys offered hertheir best 'i feel sorry for you' glances while Ginny looked away trying not to laugh.

"Come on guys, you still need to beat me at wizard chess, Ron." The four got up and Harry, Ron and Ginny waved goodbye and made their way to Hogwarts. Hermione on the other hand made her way to Draco.

"Explain Daphne." She said, sitting down.

"Honestly, if I knew what that was about I would."

"You idiot! She knows! Blaise must've told her!" Hermione whisper-shouted at him.

"Well, you shouldn't have been so good in bed, this is all your fault Hermione!" He whisper-shouted at her. Hermione giggled.

"My fault? Well, I'm glad you think I'm good I guess, but Daph-"

"What about me, how was I?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione lost her breath for a second remembering

"Ah, there you are!" McGonnagall's vice came from nowehre and she sat next to Hermione. "Now, I have recieved a number of issues from both houses, however I suspect most of them are made up." She gave them each a list, Hermione a lsit of the Slytherin problems with Gryffindor and vice versa for Draco.

"But Miss, how am I meant to speak to each of these Gryffindors, mainly these second years, they tend to avoid me." Draco admitted.

"I wonder why..." Hermione said, McGonnagall glared at her.

"I know that neither of you are enjoying this, but I'm afraid you have no choice but to come to terms with it. Plus, you have less than a week left try not to kill each other. Which reminds me, these issues must be sorted by the end of the week." She got up and left then.

"That was it, just some parchment and a two-minute meeting. This is-"

"Draco, you have to remember - we didn't sign up for this." He stared at her and chuckled.

"I guess you're right about that Granger." He glanced at her and smiled. "We should go back, don't want Peeves playing a little joke on us now, do we?" Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"No, I guess not." Then followed him out of Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Really, Really, am.<strong>

**And I probably wont update for a while either, taking part in this writing competition, NaNoWriMo, and that'll take up most of my time. Sorry shippers xx**


	8. Pansy Parkinson

Chapter 8: Pansy Parkinson

When Hermione and Draco arrived back, they felt a sense of unease. Neither had spoken after the return from Hogsmeade, what was there to talk about? Also, they stayed about a metere apart, firstly in case anyone saw it was them, mainly their friends, secondly, if anything -or anyone- came up to attack them at least they'd be not too far from one another.

"I'll catch you later, okay?" Draco asked, hands in pockets, unsure of anything else to say..

"Later." Hermione nodded. They smiled at each other, it wasn't unease causing this, but awkwardness. They'd developed feelings which went outside of the friendship zone. Hell, they never even expected to be friends, let alone star-crossed lovers.

Hermione had barely turned the corner to where she was meant to meet the Gryffindors in the library when Ginny came up to her. "Tell me everything." She demanded. Hermione frowned at her. "What?"

"I don't even get a 'hello'?" Hermione then peered round her, surprised to see no-one was there.

"Hello and I sent them looking for some made-up book when I saw you. They'll be gone for at least five minutes till Ron gives up. _Now_, tell me everything." Hermione raised an eyebrow and then went around her into the empty aisle, empty apart from the bookshelves that was.

"What do you want to know?" Ginny paused for a moment, without looking at Hermione.

"First things first, is he hot?" Hermione nervously giggled. Ginny tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, and he seems to know it himself." Ginny was the one who giggled this time.

"Okay, enough laughing. They'll be back soon, one more question. Now.." She trailed off and looked away again, for a shorter time. Hermione expected some stupid quetion this time, but it was a lot more serious than what Hermione expected. "Do you see a future with him?"

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face, she looked around nervously. She felt Ginny's stinging glare on her face throughout. "Hermione...they'll be here soon. Yes or no and a quick reason why." Ginny insisted. So, Hermione decided to be honest.

"No, no I don't." Ginny gasped. "I want to see a future with him, but-but... I don't think he sees one with me. So I don't want to look forward to anything." Ginny nodded and the boys came around the corner, claiming the librarian couldn't even find _Frog The Toad _on any files.

"Oh, I've read that book." Hermione added to the lie. "Only I brought it from the bookshop in Diagon Alley, and I think it was one of the few things I left behind at my parents'. Sorry, Ginny." Ginny pretended to look upset and nodded. After a while, Hermione made an excuse and left.

* * *

><p>She had only walked past about seven rows of books, when someone grabbed her and locked her in a broom cupboard. "H-hello?" Hermione asked, frustrated and scared.<p>

"It's me Pansy. Lumos." Pansy appeared next to her in the broom cupboard. Holding her wand at shoulder-level. "We need to talk about Draco."

"But...I thought you forgot about your crush on him all those years ago and..and went on to Blaise." Pansy laughed.

"Yes, but that's not what I want to talk about." Now Hermione really was confused.

"But-but you said-"

"Whatever." Pansy shrugged. "Look, he's using you. At the start of the year, after he told us what you two were doing, they all made a plan."

"Who's 'they'?" Hermione asked.

"Draco, Blaise, Goyle and Daphne." Hermione froze at the name. "It's to make allies with you, get Harry and the other one, ginger guy, away from you. Then throw you in the dirt -not literally- and break up your friendship. All to defeat Gryffindor." Pansy sighed as if she'd repeated the plan in her head so many times. That's why she was acting so strange. "So if he asks you to saty away from them, don't." Pansy then opened the broom cupboard and stormed out leaving a very betrayed Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione went to the dorm afterwards, Draco stood there, staring at her, smiling. She went up and hit him. Hard. Just like third year. Confused, he just stared at her.<p>

"I know your plan." She said through gritted teeth. "Pansy told me."

He raised an eyebrow. "And how reliable is she?"

"More than you it turns out, you-" She raised her hadn to hit him, but he caught her wrist and grabbed her other hand at the same time.

"Let go, Malfoy." She hissed.

"I don't think so, Granger." He drawled back, still holding her wirst and hand. She wrenched her hand out of his grip, trying to ignore the heat from his eyes that was causing goose bumps on her exposed skin. He chuckled softly, his free hand raising to her shoulder as he ran his hand lightly over her skin.

"Shy, are we?" he teased as she tried to keep her eyes locked on the carpet.

His body was warm, and her trapped hands were pressed against his chest, his hand holding them together tightly enough. She squirmed uncomfortably at his grip, and as the contact between them made her feel tingly all over. His hand trailed down her arm, and he watched with further amusement as she shivered, more goose bumps erupting on her skin where he touched.

"You seemed to like it so much when I touched you earlier." he said softly, "What's changed?" he asked. She gritted her teeth.

"I don't remember liking one second of it." She snapped, flinching away and glaring as his hand reached her elbow and brushed the side of her body. He smirked as he noticed her flinch, moving his hand from her arm to her body, resting it on her waist.

"I seem to remember you liking it when I touched you here before." he whispered in her ear as he bent his head down to hers. She shivered again, biting her lip and glaring as his fingers tightened on her body. Still smirking, he trailed his hand slowly up her body.

"You liked it when I touched you here, too." he spoke huskily to her, his hand coming to brush her stomach sofly. She fixed a determined stare on her face, aiming to ignore him and the butterflies that were erupting in her stomach at his touch.

"And," he whispered "You seemed to enjoy it when I did this." Attaching his lips to her earlobe he bit softly, causing her to inhale sharply. He smirked and trailed his lips down to her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point as he wrapped his arm around her body. Hermione groaned softly, leaning back into Draco involuntarily. He moved his hand up from her body to her chin again, turning her face towards his easily.

"You're such a bad liar, Granger." he said against her lips with a smirk. She looked at him, her eyes a swirl of emotions. She could've told him she wasn't lying, but why bother at this point? What she really wanted to do was kiss him, but given what Pansy said, it was a bad option. Instead, she forced herself to step back from him.

"Never touch me again and from now on you stay away from me and whenever we see each other, we don't talk, we don't smile, we just walk in another direction." She told him. However, he smirked and walked up to her again, Hermione stepped back and found her body against the wall. He put both his arms around her torso and held her tightly against him.

"Listen to me. At first I was all up for that plan, but there's one thing Pansy didn't count on: I want you, Hermione. I couldn't care less about the plan now. Trust me." Hermione sighed and put both her hands on either cheek.

"The same goes for me, but I can't trust you anymore Draco." She slid away from his grip and headed for her room. "So I can't be with you." She walked off, hiding her face in her hair, hoping he wouldn't spot the tear-stains on the carpet.

* * *

><p>The next day was sunday, the heat wave seemed more extreme. Again, there were no classes with it being a weekend. That didn't stop Hermione studying. As soon as she woke up she headed to the library. She had an orange juice from the hall, but she wasn't hungry and she didn't want to see Ginny or Draco. <em>Draco <em>Hermione brought her fingers into her hands to form fists at the name. How _dare_ he use her like that? Just to win the House Cup as well, it seemed pointless. Of course, with it being their last year the 8th years wanted to win especially.

After the war everyone thought the arguments would calm down, and clearly it had apart from Hermione and Draco's friends. "Insufferable git." Hermione said quietly aloud, thinking of him again.

Hermione sighed frustratedly and turned back to her potions book and was shocked at what she was reading. It didn't say this before did it?

**Love Potion: Requires 1 Draco and 1 Hermione**

**Friend-Losing Potion: Requires 1 Draco, 1 Hermione, 1 Ron and 1 Harry**

**Jealous Potion: Requires 1 Draco and 900 Girls**

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her eyes, disbelieving what she was reading, but when she looked back at the book the words were still there. In a panic, she flicked through the book only to find more made-up potion names and it requiring stupid things, namely '1 Draco and 1 Hermione'.

"Hermione are you all right?" She looked up, hearing Draco's voice, but no-one was there. The library appeared empty. She looked behind ehr, the bookcases seemed to stretch out.

And that's when Hermione Granger fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So Pansy told her what Draco's up to and what about the end?...<strong>


	9. Friends

**Sorry I haven't updated for a month! I've been taking part in this writing competition - but I'm baaack now! Please R&R! It's shrot and I'm sorry I just didn't want to delay any longer xo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Friends?<span>

"She was in the library, and fainted." Hermione heard muffled voices and couldn't make out who they were.

"Of course you just happened-"

"Leave it Ron!" Ginny's voice was the loudest and the clearest. She heard some more mumbling noises and eventually managed the strength to open her eyes. "Hermione! You're awake!" Hermione looked to see three happy faces smiling at her and one worried face. Draco Malfoy.

"Apparently you fainted in the library, reading finally taken its toll on you?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, they all, but Draco, looked around.

"It's tuesday evening." Harry replied.

"Tuesday Evening? You mean I've missed two days worth of lessons?" Hermione asked, Ron laughed.

"You didn't miss much, plus Malfoy-" He glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. "-wrote down _everything_." Hermione glanced at Draco. He seemed tired and a bit weak.

"Thanks." She hissed. He shook his head and walked off.

* * *

><p>Draco headed towards where he was now meeting the Slytherins as the Slytherin Common Room was not an option. Doing so, the last two days replayed in his head.<p>

_Draco had woken up earlier than usual, about two hours early in fact it was only six a.m. He'd decided to try a potion they were going to make tomorrow in Potions class. It was called the Love Allusion Potion. It made anyone have strange thoughts and _occurrences_. This included seeing the potion maker's name and their own together often. Draco wondered why they were making this stupid potion, so decided to try it out anyway._

_It took over an hour to make, luckily Slughorn had given them 'ingredients' to try different potions. The last thing it said was to prepare a drink of any sort and put one drop in there. _

_Draco decided to fill half a glass with it, then he had another cunning idea. He left the what looked like orange juice out on the side for Hermione to see. Then he went off to the library, the most likely place she'd go first. _

_There he watched from afar as she kept panting a lot while reading. Then she seemed to flick through the book numerous times and appeared pale. Draco realised what he'd done. "Hermione are you all right?" Frantically she looked up, appeared to not have seen him and looked around. Other students were watching now as she seemed to collapse in her chair. "Someone get the nurse!" Draco shouted heading over to her limp body. "Sorry, Hermione." He whispered softly. _

_The nurse and Professor Sprout came quite soon and took her off to the infirmary. The Weasel, Potter and his redhead girlfriend found out quite quickly. Draco had less time to see her, so he ended up sneaking in there of a nighttime. He sat on the bed next to her, so if she woke up during the night-time...she'd see him._

_Tuesday however, he, Potter, Weasel and his RedHead sister were told she was due to wake up later that day. he wasn't going to just leave them with her this time. So, he'd waited._

_When she woke up she seemed pissed off with him, so he'd left._

Which brought him back to now, he headed towards the rock to find only Blaise there. "Where's the others?" Draco asked.

"Gone." Blaise replied. "I've no idea where, but they're gone." Draco sighed and leaned against the hard rock. "What did she do?" Blaise asked.

"What do you think." Draco said, picking up a rock and throwing it at the school wall.

"To be honest, if it were me I wouldn't have fucked a mudblood in the first place." Draco scowled at him.

"Don't call her that." Blaise laughed.

"I have an idea." He said, glancing at Draco.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by quickly, Draco seemed to avoid Hermione so Hermione had no-one to moan at. Not that she was complaining, Draco Malfoy was probably possessed.<p>

On their last day in Gryfferin, Hermione made a point of reaching out to him, she didn't want to end this possible friendship on a bad note. "Draco?" It was eight p.m. on friday evening, and she knew he'd already finished packing. He was in his room catching and throwing a paper ball into the air repeatedly. He seemed not to notice her. "Draco, I... what happened? We were fine, until I figured out your plan and-"

"Which I told you." He stared at her and stopped throwing the ball. "After I realised something was happening between us, I told them that I didn't want to take part in that stupid plan. Daphne just freaked out and Pansy you would have thought would have freaked out the most." Hermione giggled.

"No, but I guess I'll believe you. However, I don't think I can trust you." He sighed, then nodded. "Can we at least leave this place as friends?" he laughed.

"Probably friendly enemies, Gryffindor and Slytherin would both freak out at us being friends let alone..." He stopped his sentence and Hermione knew where he was going.

"We do have chemistry, Draco. That day on the train, the whole Dramione thing, the towel, but clearly we can't be together so like I said before can we please just leave here as friends?" He paused for a moment and stared at her. Her curly brown hair was tied into a bun today, she wore a red cardigan with a lacy white top. Altogether she looked more beautiful today to him than the others he'd spent in Gryfferin.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, we'll be friends but don;t expect me to go around high five-ing you or whatever it is you do with Potter and Weasel." Hermione ignored his nicknames for her friends, though she was happy that perhaps this feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin might actually be over seen as it was lead by Harry and Draco.


	10. Where's Pansy?

**Sorry if you have two emails about this realised I didn't edit it after I put it up! Thanks to Inquiete for pointing that out to me xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Where's Pansy?<span>

Hermione whispered the password for Gryffindor, _Locomota, _and stepped inside quietly too. She didn't want to be seen because her eyes were sore. She'd had to leave Gryfferin and Draco as well. She still had him as a friend, but they hadn't stopped her sobbing in the girl's lavatory for the past few minutes. She'd miss him and his cheekiness, sure she had Ron to take care of the jokes part. Except there was something about her friendship with Draco which was different to Ron's. Sure she and Draco had slept together, but it wasn't just that. They were more heartfelt feelings then that. Hermione sighed with confusion, she didn't know. She and Draco knew their 'friendship' would be weird anyway. They'd have to pretend to hate each other, but secretly be friends. They wouldn't be able to meet up either, before they had Gryfferin for that.

"Hermione!" Hermione shuddered when she heard Ginny shout her name. She glanced up to see Ron and Harry quickly leave the boy's dormitories and bolt down the stairs.

"Hermione you're back." Ron hugged her and Harry did the same. "So how was it living with Draco?" Ron asked jokingly. Luckily they'd forgotten about the whole '_hermione must have a crush on Malfoy'_ drama. Though Hermione now secretly thought it to be true.

"It was all right. We barely spoke to each other though, just avoided each other mainly." Ginny scoffed behind Hermione. "He only visited me at the hospital because we were supposed to sort out the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Unfortunately for him he had to act." Ron and Harry laughed, Ginny went up to Hermione and whispered: _Liar. _Hermione just smiled and laughed with the boys, but she couldn't help but guiltily blush at Ginny's comment. She knew there was a reason why she wouldn't tell Ginny about 'Dramione'.

* * *

><p>Draco wandered back into Slytherin yelling, "I'm home!" and the rest of Slytherin cheered. He went over to Daphne and Blaise. "The plan didn't go <em>as planned, <em>but Granger and I have decided to become 'friends' don't worry, i have another brilliant plan." Draco smiled slyly at them, but Daphne glared at him.

"Pansy's being a traitor so that's why she's not here. Let's just say I took care of her." Daphne winked. "Either way, what's this great plan of yours? Fall for Granger, oh wait no you're currently in the middle of that plan." Daphne teased. Draco scowled at her.

"Look, we've decided to become 'friends' - Granger and me - so I say we let her into our group." Daphne dropped both her arms. "And then Daphne you can take care of her as well once we've gained her trust. Where is Pansy anyway and what _did_ you do with her?" pansy smiled at him.

_Pansy remembered being knocked out by someone. When she woke up she found herself chained to a pipe in one of the lavatories. When Moaning Myrtle appeared Pansy could guess what had happened to her. "I saw Daphne GreenGrass and Blaise Zabini carry you in here and chain you to that pipe." Myrtle laughed. Pansy struggled to get free. She had to tell Hermione she was wrong about Draco and that he was falling for her and that it was actually Daphne she needed to look out for. Pansy had to get out of here._

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into Charms class smiling. Harry and Ron weren't taking Charms, but Draco was. She'd have time to talk with him before the Quidditch match tonight, hopefully. Luckily there were a small number of Slytherins in her Charms class and there were mostly Ravenclaws there. They had a substitute teacher, who Hermione didn't recognise, so she went to sit next to Draco. "Hi." She said, staring at the teacher and putting her bag on the floor. The teacher was writing something on the board, but no-one in the class was paying attention. Everyone was either talking or sleeping.<p>

"Hey." Draco said with a wink. Hermione felt herself blush and giggle. "You going to quidditch tonight?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione chuckled at his pathetic attempt at flirting.

"Yes, but I won't be rooting for _you_." Draco raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really?" He lent his face next to hers, Hermione stared straight into his eyes as he said: "_I thought we had chemistry._" The teacher cleared his voice and the two moved away in an instant. Not that he'd noticed them, he was staring at two other students making out int he middle of the classroom.

"Today students, your professor isn't here. I have written the work they've set for you on the board." he gestured behind himself. "And you should get on with it if you don't want any homework." He turned around and headed for the desk, where he closed his eyes, put some headphones in his ears, then just sighed.

"Well, then." Draco said, opening his textbook finding page 347. "What have you been up to in Gryffindor?" Hermione shook her head.

"Everyone's been asking me about what it was like to share a whole dormitory with you. Ron and Harry have been a little better around me though." She shrugged, then turned to him. "You?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They all moaned at me about you, then Daphne was moaning about Pansy and..." He stopped talking, then turned slowly to Hermione. "Where is Pansy? She takes Charms, she's in our class! They said last night that they 'took care of her'" Hermione caught her breath. Pansy? 'Taken Care of'? Oh this wasn't good. It was all Hermione's fault! if she hadn't have been so stupid to sleep with Draco Malfoy in the first place none of this would have happened! "Hermione?" Hermione realised she was crying now, and Draco handed her a tissue.

"This is all my fault." She sobbed, Draco sighed, realising no-one else in the room was looking at them or doing the work. Their teacher was fast asleep it seemed.

"Don't say that." Draco told her, handing her another tissue. "Listen, he's asleep over there. Why don't we go and find Pansy?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and stopped crying.

"Really?"

"Really." With that, they snuck off to find Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! it's just that I'm quite busy this weekend, next chapter will be finding pansythe quidditch match!**


	11. Confession

**Wow feel like I haven't updated this in ages. And it was really annoying because I spent ages writing this without saving then I accidently clicked a button and fanfiction closed. Not impressed by this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Confession<span>

"Where should we go first?" Hermione asked when she and Draco stepped out of the door from their Charms class. The teacher had been asleep, so it was pretty easy to sneak past him. They had to find Pansy, neither of them had seen her and Daphne had told Draco something about them sorting her out. Which was obviously, quite worrying.

"I say we split up." Draco said. "You go that way." he pointed down one end of the corridor. "And I'll go this way. If one of us is caught, it's better than being caught together." he was true about that. The whole school assumed they were dating, though since Gryfferin had ended the rumours had stopped spreading and things seemed to be returning to normal.

"Okay then, we'll meet here near the end of Charms class, so about an hour from now. Deal?" Hermione asked him.

"Deal." Draco nodded, then both bolted down either side of the corridor.

* * *

><p>Draco found himself in the library not too long afterwards. It wasn't easy, a class were well, having a class in there. Draco had to sneak around the piles of books, or hide in the different bookshelves in order not to be caught. He worried about Hermione, had she been caught yet? Had she found Pansy yet? Should Draco head back now? How long had it been since they split up?<p>

Draco glanced at the clock, about ten minutes ago. Maybe another ten minutes, just to be sure. Though, this was the library. Truth be told Pansy was quite a geek about books, almost as much as Hermione though she hadn't read the dictionary or anything which Draco guessed Hermione had done. He wouldn't be surprised if she admitted it to him. Either way, would Pansy be in the library? Surely if Daphne had taken care of her and dumped her in the library someone would have found her by now? "Now, this book is very fragile make sure you take extra care in handling it." Draoc rolled his eyes and whatever the first years were learning. The texture of books it seemed.

_Focus Draco!_ He told himself. _You have to find Pansy, the sooner you find her, the sooner you can find Hermione. _Hermione and Draco were friends, formally. Though Draco didn't want to confess to himself, or her that there were some feelings there porbably shared feelings for each other. "Draco?" He jumped when Astoria GreenGrass came from around the corner of one of the bookshelves. Astoria was Daphne's older sister. She worked at Hogwarts as a nurse **(A/N: She works for the MoM, but you'll see why I had to change it. She and Draco were Canon btw...)** and to watch out for Daphne in her last year at the school. "Long time, no see." Clearly she was oblivious to the fact that Draco was skipping a lesson, to find someone who had been taken care of by Astoria's sister.

"Yeah, long time. Certainly." He nodded awkwardly.

"Definitely." Why did it feel like she was correcting him? Of course then she made it even worse by trying to walk up to him flirtatiously. She rested her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear: "_Let's be naughty."_ Draco shrugged her off, stepped backwards and pointed his wand at her. She stared at him and shouted: "Mr Draco Malfoy, why are you out of your lesson?"

She actually sent him up to Charms class. Draco felt annoyed, really annoyed. She told him that she'd get Filch looking out for him now. Great, that's _just _what he needed right now. He was about to step into Charms class, when he heard a scream.

Hermione's scream.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself going up a lot of stairs. It didn't help that they moved, leaving her abandoned sometimes in corridors. Where was Pansy? Was she anywhere? Had Draco already found her? No, the direction he went in was to the library. She doubted that Pansy would have been left there. Hermione stepped on another flight of stairs, which to her surprise moved instantly. Facing the corridor Hermione should have guessed Pansy was in.<p>

Se ran into it immediately, and headed towards the Girl's bathroom, she could already hear Moaning Myrtle doing what she does best, moaning. "Pansy!" She shrieked, jumping in the bathroom.

"Hermione?" A voice came from one of the toilets, Pansy's voice. Hermione checked each stall to find her, chained to a pipe. "You came to save me?" Hermione nodded and started pulling at the chains.

"Our Charms class teacher fell asleep, me and Draco went to find you. He's gone to the library. I've been trying to find you everywhere." Hermione continued to try and undo the chains, but nothing was working.

"Face it." Pansy shouted at her while Hermione was still rattling the chains. "It won't budge, you can use magic but I don't think there's a spell for this. I'm going to die here." hermione stepped back from Pansy. She was right, there was no spell for this.

"I'll go tell someone." Hermione said, admittedly thinking about Draco than finding a teacher. "They'll undo it."

"You could try a teacher. " Hermione nodded as though that was her plan. "Though I doubt they'd believe you. The amount of things Daph said to them in order for all of us to skive lessons." Daph was obviously Daphne's nickname. Were Daphne and Pansy friends? Hadn't Daphne been the one to do this to her? "Though Daph's been a bit more of a bitch lately." Pansy shrugged, as if hearing Hermione's thoughts. "For example this." She rattled the chains which were tied around the pipes and her hands. "Is her way of getting me back. In first year it would have probably been stealing food off my plate or something. Second and third year, she used several potions. Fourth and fifth year was sort of like a truce for us. Then when Draco started blanking everyone in sixth year she blamed me again. I'd wake up in random places around the school. She's never gone to this extent." She shook the chains again and cussed at them.

"Should I go get the teacher then?" Hermione asked, Pansy shook her head. Hermione nodded and again tried to move the chains off her wrist. She tried one on its own, it budged slightly but then got caught again. Hermione put her strength into it and it actually came loose.

"Well done." Hermione nodded, as she started on the next one. "And by the way, thanks for not killing Draco." Hermione paused for a moment and stared at Pansy. The girl didn't have short hair like she did in the first few years at Hogwarts. She wore her long hair loose, she'd also dyed it to a light brown. "A lot of people think I used to be interested in _him_. Please, he's _so _not my type. No, he had no siblings and neither did I and we just clicked. He's the closest thing I have to a brother." Hermione nodded awkwardly and began to pull at the chain again. "What I mean is Hermione, I'm happy for you and Draco. I only told you before because I know what he's like. Though he seems to be happy around you too." Hermione shook her head.

"We're not dating." Pansy laughed.

"Yeah right." Hermione shook her head. "Right, well you will date. Trust me by the end of this year you'll be in love with Draco Malfoy." Hermione blushed slightly so let her hair fall over her face. "You like him don't you? Don't worry it's not that obvious, only when you hide your face from me." Hermione giggled.

"Fine, but don't tell him I said that. He'll only be up in my face about it." Hermione expected Pansy to laugh at this, but the girl's scream was soon echoed by Hermione's.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh cliff-hanger alert. What do you think happened? please reviewfavourite/whatever else.**


	12. Alvaloss

New Role New Romance

Chapter 12: Alvaloss

The girls carried on screaming, then Moaning Myrtle laughed crookedly, moved and it turned out it was Neville Longbottom behind her. The girls were screaming because it looked like Myrtle had got her body back, which of course meant she possibly had a Horcrux and had caused all sorts of trouble. But really, it did freak both of them out. "Neville if I ever escape from this, I will personally-" Neville pointed his wand at her and she stopped talking. "You found my wand?" Huh, it wasn't Neville's wand, but Pansy's. "I've been looking for that all year you little B-"

"Pansy!" Hermione shouted at her. "Thank-you, Neville. Don't suppose you can help us?" Neville looked at the chains around Pansy's wrist.

"There might be a plant you could use, but if Pansy wants to kill me..." Hermione looked at Pansy, who rolled her eyes.

"Please, Neville I'm sorry." She said in the most sarcastic tone Hermione had ever heard.

"It's called Alvaloss I think." Neville said. "If you digest it it makes you stronger, strong enough to break those chains." Neville said nervously.

"Great, now instead of telling us about it can you go get it?" Pansy spat at him, Neville nodded and ran off. "I always hated him." Hermione took a break and rested against the stall.

"If it weren't for him we'd still be worrying about getting you out of this." Pansy nodded.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this." Hermione couldn't think of a comeback for that.

* * *

><p>Draco was about to bolt down the corridor to find them, until she stopped him. "Oh no you don't." Draco turned around to find none other than Astoria, and he thought Daphne was the cause of all his problems. Her sister was even worse. Imagine the two of them teaming up to torture him? That would be hell.<p>

"What do you want now Astoria?" He tried to act casual, as though he hadn't just been seen in the library. "My class is down here." He looked back down the corridor to the source of the screaming. The screaming hadn't been cut off or anything so he thought that they might be okay.

"Please." Astoria raised an eyebrow. "You think my sister hasn't told me about that mudblood love interest of yours? There are so many things wrong with your relationship I can't even be bothered to list them all." It was well known that Astoria was quite lazy. Draco remembered when she was in year six, then refused to take her exams and told Umbridge to 'stick it' Astoria hadn't attended school for a majority of that year, not that she cared. She'd spent time working with her father in a hospital ward. Which inspired her to be a nurse at the school, unfortunately for Draco. "I don't know what's happening with that mudblood but you better watch yourself Malfoy, you put another toe out of line and I will make you pay." Was that a threat?

Draco didn't know, he nodded and continued down the corridor, slowly. He took quick glances into classrooms to see if they were empty. The last one was, he smiled at Daphne before entering it. He quickly shut the door and stared at a room he didn't know existed. It looked burned down, the walls were black and it was cold because the windows had been smashed. Little bits of paper and shards of glass covered the floor. Blood was sprayed up the walls, the carpet and Draco wasn't sure but a body appeared to be under a desk. This was clearly hit by the Death Eaters. There was no mistake, they'd come in through the glass windows, began a fire and killed innocent people. Draco went to one of the broken windows and gazed outside. He saw Neville in the Greenhouse, who picked a plant and ran off with it. Where was he going? Neville wasn't the type to break rules.

Draco hesitantly opened the door back into the corridor, he looked around before stepping outside the classroom. Astoria was nowhere to be seen. He bolted down where he was pretty sure the scream came from and ran into Neville LongBottom. "S-sorry." Neville stuttered, he was carrying some sort of plant.

"What have you got there?" Draco ask him. Neville looked at the plant and back to him.

"It's-It's Alvaloss. It makes you stronger. I'm giving it to Pansy." Pansy? What would she want with...Pansy!

"Pansy Parkinson? You found her? Where is she? Is Hermione with her?" So many thoughts were going through Draco's mind at once.

"Yes, yes, chained to a pipe and yes?" Neville told him, Draco followed the snivelling Gryffindor to the bathrooms.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin match tomorrow - who you rooting for?" Pansy's voice came from one of the cubicles, Moaning Myrtle stared at them and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I don't know, I guess both." Hermione said, as Pansy laughed.

Draco quickly followed Neville to the stall. "Oh great look who decided to show up, Hermione?" Pansy smiled devilishly at Hermione who just shook her head. "Anyway, Neville you found the flower thing?"

"It's a typ-"

"Just give me it." Pansy moaned, snatching the plant off him and eating it. "Are the effects immediate?" Neville nodded and Pansy pulled her arm, which broken the chain. "Hmm, I might just go beat up Daphne while I'm at it, thanks!" She ran off and Neville soon followed behind. Draco pulled Hermione up.

"I forgot about the Quidditch match." She confessed. Draco laughed. "So what happened to you?" She asked on their way back to Charms.

"I went to the library, met Astoria - Daphne's sister - heard you girls scream and head towards you." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Draco sighed. "She nearly kissed me and actually threatened me never to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hows Hermione going to take this?<strong>

**AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE QUIDDITCH MATCH! Sorry x It will be in the next chapter, in fact if you review please mention that at the end of your review so I don't forget!**


	13. The Quidditch Match

**Okay this one picks up immediately after the last one left off.**

* * *

><p><span>New Role New Romance<span>

Chapter 13: The Quidditch Match

"Really?" Hermione laughed nervously. "Really..." Draco sighed.

"I knew you'd be annoyed..." She heard him mumber.

"Annoyed?" Hermione scoffed. "I'm not annoyed! I'm happy for you!" _Now,_ Draco thought, _now she is definitely acting weird. _"It's not like you're dating anyone and it's not illegal either. In my opinion yo should take the offer, then again she is Daphne's sister." Draco nodded gruggily.

The bell rang and the two "friends" heard shouting and stomping from all around them. "I'll see you later, at the quidditch match? I'm a seeker." Hermione nodded as she watched him walk off.

"Hermione!" Ginny came up from behind her and hugged her. "Guess what," She didn't even give Hermione change to think. "Professor Trelawney predicted something good!" Now at this news, Hermione had to raise her eyebrows. "She said that Neville would fall in love with the girl he helps, or helped out today! It has to be Luna - them two have some serious chemistry and she might have turned him down last year. But..." She raised her eyebrow and Hermione wasn't so sure if falling for the girl he helped out today was a good prediction.

He'd helped out Pansy today.

"Anyway, I've got Potions next - I'll see you!" Hermione was left standing wondering how Pansy would take this.

* * *

><p><em>(At Lunch) <em>"And then Slughorn said he might give me detention." Said Ron, stuffing his face with a chicken's leg. The schedule had been changed due to the Quidditch match. There weren't any afternoon lessons, which was annoying as Hermione had to tell Pansy the fantastic news about Neville falling in love with her in the near future. "Enough about us, what happened to you today Hermione?"

She heard Neville cough down the table. "You all right Neville?" Harry asked, hitting the boy's back

"Yeah I'm fine, just swallowed it too fast." Neville said, though he was staring at Hermione, who looked away blushing. So what if he'd seen her with Pansy and Draco earlier today? It didn't mean she was becoming a Slytherin or betraying Gryffindor, she'd just made friends outside of Gryffindor.

"I know what that feels like." Ron joked, then he picked up yet another chicken's leg and bit into it. Hermione shook her head, when she noticed Harry turning around, he patted Ron on the shoulder who also turned around. "Uh, Hermione." They both scooted across slightly and Pansy squeezed between them.

"Thanks, I guess I could call you boys.." Harry scoffed. "Anyway, 'Mione would it be okay if I could watch the Quidditch game with you. You know how Daphne's been lately..." She rolled her eyes. Hermione sighed. Ron had stopped eating and was mouthing: _No_. to her, Harry was just staring at Pansy like she was Voldemort or something. Though Hermione felt sorry for the girl, she was only really friends with Draco and herself. SHe then remembered what Ginny had said earlier which made up her mind.

"Of course, I'll wait for you after lunch?" Pansy bit her lip and began eating with the Gryffindors."Or, I'll just yeah..." Hermione watched Harry watching Pansy who was watching Ron.

"Are you going to eat that Chicken leg or just hold it next to your cheek? It's disgusting!" Pansy shrieked. Ron scowled at Hermione and began eating.

"It's a Turkey leg for your information." He frowned.

"Actually, it's Chicken. You can tell because it's smaller than a Turkey's-" ron stood up and left the dining hall, Harry glanced at Hermione and quickly ran after the boy.

"Was that my fault?" Pansy asked, smiling cheerfully at Hermione who just sighed.

"Why are you sitting here and not with Slytherin?" Ginny leaned across the table and practically threatened her.

"Listen, Weasley. I do what I want when I want." Pansy spat at her.

"Okay, calm down Pansy." It was too late, Ginny ran off and the whole room was staring at Hermione by now. "What did you, why?" Hermione asked. "I've been through enough with you today!" Pansy smiled.

"And it's been fun, how often do you help them when they're chained to a pipe?" She laughed and Hermione couldn't argue with that. She did feel guilty about not following the others though.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Ron!" Harry shouted after Ron, who stopped half-way up the stairs and glared at him.<p>

"She's done it, she's actually done it - she's joined Slytherin!" Harry shook his head. "Don't stand up for her, she has and she's probably dating Draco sodding Malfoy. You know I've had a crush on her since...since.."

"Yeah, whatever." Harry told his best-friend. "Look, she isn't-"

"And how do you know?" Ron snapped. "She's good at keeping secrets, don't you remember third year? She didn't tell us about the Time-Turner. Even then, Dumbledore practically told her to!" Harry sighed, Ron was right. There was something different about Hermione. She'd been avoiding them a lot more this year and now she was friends with Pansy Parkinson?

Suddenly, Ginny marched up to them. "She's like a completly different person." Then she continued up the stairs.

"Now she's gone and upset my sister. What are we gonna do, Harry?" Ron asked, sounding worried all of a sudden.

"The only thing we can do is help her, and if that means trying to be with her twenty-four seven then so be it."

Ron nodded, the only question remained was how they were going to do this without Hermione realising. Or without Slytherin tempering.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year!" bellowed the speakers. Obviously, they weren't talking, but the volume was on maximum. Crowds were cheering, chanting their house name or just shouting. Gryffindors kept glaring at Pansy and Hermione, whispering to each other and sometimes shouting insults at Pansy. Pansy kept glancing back to see more Gryffindors staring at her and whispering.<p>

"Just ignore them." Hermione told her, bumping Pansy on the shoulder. "I've learnt to, you don't think they hated me for being best-friends with all Harry, Ginny and Ron." Pansy rolled her eyes and knicked some of Hermione's chips.

"Again, I ask you which team you're rooting for." Pansy raised an eyebrow and Hermione just giggled. "Okay, let's put it this way. Which seeker are you rooting for?" Then Hermione blushed and looked away, leaving Pansy smiling devilishy. "Just what I thought."

"Let the game begin!" The two girls jumped, not even realising the match had started.

Draco flew around the pitch, partly to avoid bludgers and other dangerous things on the field, mostly to find the snitch. "Face it, Draco." He heard Daphne say as she sped past him. Draco shook his head and suddenly, flying below him was the snitch. Gryffindor had won every match against Slytherin, but not this time. He sped towards it. However, Harry must have seen him because it wasn't long until Draco spotted Potter flying next to him. "I'll give you the snitch Draco as long as you stay away from Hermione." Draco kept speeding after the snitch, not answering, but listening to what Harry was saying. "I'll let you get the snitch as long as you promise to stay away from Hermione." _Why does he want me to stay away from her?_ "We're worried about her and-" Draco flew upwards, leaving Harry and the snitch. Sure, it was unplanned. Harry and Ron had some sort of plan though. Hermione had to know.

"NO!" Pansy shouted, both Hermione and Pansy stood up, Draco was falling down. Pretty fast.

"Did you see who did it?" Hermione whispered quickly, afraid to run in case of the worst circumstances.

"Daphne."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun dun! Merry Christmas, this is my Christmas present to y'all. You should be grateful seen as the other fanfics i'm writing won't be updated today or tomorrow. <strong>

**But two very important plotlines coming soon. Hints will be given in every chapter. You NEED to look out for them. If you don't notice and then i drop the bombshell and you re-read it will be very obvious.**

**Soo, good luck with that!**

**Heheheheh!**


	14. Ginny Weasley

**Okay a bit of bad language in this one. Plus a few funny lines from Pansy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry again for multiple emails as well! It was GINNY who slapped Hermione, not pansy.**

**Apologies and thank-you to Inquiete for pointing that out. Seriously bad typo.**

* * *

><p><span>New Role New Romance<span>

Chapter 14: Ginny Weasley 

"Stop! Stop the game!" A voice bellowed from the speakers again, Ginny glanced over to see Draco Malfoy lying on the ground, he wasn't moving. She only glanced at where she'd seen Hermione with her new best-friend Pansy to see that they'd already disappeared. She glanced at Harry for approval before She, Ron and Harry swooped down. They'd made a plan earlier in the day to stop Hermione seeing the Slytherin house members. Now was an opportunity. It was clear the match had ended anyway.

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked a girl, Ginny could only see the back of her head.

"Is he breathing? I'd like the other-"Pansy said, but she was cut off.

"Yes, he's breathing. He'll just have to stay in the ward for a few hours." She said. Ginny stared at Hermione, who looked like she was about to cry. Ginny knew that Hermione and Draco had had a thing, and then decided to become friends. Clearly, the girl still cared about him a lot.

Daphne barged past Ginny. "I'll come with you and wait for him. After all-"It was now that the woman turned around, Ginny recognised her as Daphne's sister, Astoria.

"After all, you are his girlfriend." Astoria said, winking at her sister as the two then went off the wards. Ginny watched Hermione, who was crying now. She still had feelings for him, crap.

"Hermione." Ginny went over. "Let's go back to the Dormitories; your clothes are messed up from the mud." Surprisingly, she agreed. Not before looking at Pansy for approval though.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up from a nap. Images of Draco falling from a broomstick entered her mind. Astoria's voice was ringing in her ears, <em>You are his girlfriend. <em>Either she was lying, which Hermione guessed she was as Draco had only told her earlier in the day that she'd tried to kiss him. Or she was telling the truth, which worried Hermione. She'd discovered Draco's secret plan not so long after they joined Gryfferin.

She decided to go and see him, maybe Pansy would be there. She stepped out of her dormitory and saw Neville. "Hey Neville!" She smiled, remembering the prediction by Trelawney which she knew wasn't true, but she wanted to act like it was. She still had to tell Pansy about that. Neville smiled and blushed, then headed back into the boy's dormitories. Hermione continued downstairs.

However, she'd barely even reached the foot of the stairs before Ginny, Harry and Ron practically ganged up on her. "Hey! How was your nap?" Ron asked, in a cheery voice.

"Fine..." Hermione said, she moved her leg to go down another step, but they all stood on that step to stop her. "What are you guys..."

"Come on!" Ginny dragged her down to the sofa, and then sat down on one side of her. The boys sat on the other side of her. "_So_, how was your nap?" What were they doing? The answer entered her mind almost as quickly as the question did. They were preventing her from seeing Draco.

But she'd already told Ginny that there was nothing going on between the two of them. Sure, they were friends and had feelings for each other – but things were complicated right now. She'd told Ginny that, and she'd told Pansy. Ginny had just left her to it, pansy had made snide comments. Both were on opposite sides though. Ginny didn't want Hermione to be with Draco, Pansy wanted nothing more than her to end up with Draco.

"What are you guys up to?" Hermione asked, Ginny looked away. Hermione turned to the boys who were gazing at the floor. "Well?"

"Look, 'Mione. We all think that you're spending a bit too much time with the Slytherins. And especially Dra-" But Ron was cut off.

"What Ron means is, we miss you." Harry said. "This is the first year where we don't have to worry about Voldemort or anything else getting in the way of our friendship. Then McGonagall takes you away from us. Then, when you come back you just-"

"Sod off with the Slytherins." Ginny moaned. The three best-friends stared at her. "What? I'm not allowed to swear now? At least I'm not sleeping around with Malfoy like you, slut!" Ginny slapped Hermione and marched off. Hermione felt everyone's gazes on her, so she stood up and left not daring to meet anyone's eyes.

* * *

><p>As soon as she got outside Gryffindor, she burst into tears. She didn't care if anyone was walking past or anything; she just sat at the foot of the fat lady and cried. This was possibly her worst day ever. "Hermione!" Oh God. "Hermione!" She heard Pansy Parkinson calling for her. Hermione waited; luckily the girl calling her had distracted her from crying. "Hermione..." Pansy said gasping for breath. She sat down next to Hermione. "Oh those stairs are a nightmare to walk up. Why we can't just fly everywhere. It'd be so much easier, that way I could accidently kick Daphne in her face, which...hey what's wrong?"<p>

"Just go away Pansy." Hermione lifted her head up, her voice sounded weird and she wasn't surprised.

"Hey what happened, did that bitch Daphne say something? I was about to see Draco..." Her voice trailed off, as she tried to comfort Hermione as she cried.

"Me too. Then Ginny, Harry and Ron stopped me." She sobbed into her cardigan. "And...And they told me not to see you guys then Ginny called me a slut and slapped me. In front of everyone." Hermione continued crying. Pansy patted her on the head. "That's what you're supposed to do with dogs you..." Pansy laughed.

"Come on, I've been called a whore about..." She started nodding her head slowly. "Anyway, you know you're not and well that's what matters. People will forget about it in a week or so. Besides, let's go to one of the bathrooms and clean you up for Draco."

They went to the nearest one; Pansy wiped Hermione's face, then got out some eyeliner. "Oh no I don't wear make-up." Hermione said, pushing Pansy's hand away.

"Now." She started stroking it under Hermione's eyes. "You do."

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't even opened his eyelids before <em>she <em>started messing with him. "Oh Draco, you're awake. Good." Ast-freaking-oria. Draco looked up at her, she's put on her best slutty Nurse outfit and had piled her face with make-up. "How are you feeling? Daphne was here, but she had homework to do. She's going to do yours as well, while we..." She pulled her face close to his and he pushed her away. "Fine, I'll be in the dining hall if you need me." Draco rolled his eyes as she walked off.

What had happened? He remembered Harry asking him to stay away from Hermione, then he flew up thinking about telling her and then he remembered something or someone crashing into him. And then he woke up in Hogwarts Infirmary.

_"Are we even allowed in?" _

_"We should be." _

_"Are you sure? I don't want to break any rules." _

_"For goodness sake, just go in."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"I didn't just make a work of art that is your face to just fucking walk away."_

Draco heard a lot of whispering, then people coming in and closing a door. Then, more shuffling. "What is he's asleep?" Hermione was one of the visitors.

"Oh, just go already." She suddenly appeared in front of his bed, pushed by Pansy who appeared next to her. "Draco." She smiled. "I see you're awake." She glanced sideways at Hermione who rolled her eyes. Draco saw now that she was wearing make-up. "I'll give you two a minute; I'll look out for the bitch." Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Pansy walked off.

Hermione sat down by his bedside. "Why are you wearing make-up?" He asked her.

"You get knocked off your broom, frightening the life out of me and the first thing you ask is that, not Hermione who knocked me off my broom?" Draco smiled at her. "Pansy. Don't ask." She said, frustrated clearly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She glanced at him, her eyes looked sore.

"Ginny called me a slut and slapped me in front of all of Gryffindor." She shrugged. "Not before telling everyone that I was sleeping around with you. Which was one time." He laughed. "Why do you sound so smug about it?"

"'Cause you were a virgin before-" She punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" Now it was Hermione who looked smug. "I must say Granger, your punches has improved since Year Three." She nodded.

"Astoria could be back any minute. Pansy and I need to swap places. Oh and it was Daphne who knocked you off your broom." Draco nodded and watched as she got up.

"Wait, before you leave." Hermione glanced upwards at him. "Never let Pansy do your make-up again." She laughed, saying she 'was already ahead of him'.

* * *

><p>Then Pansy walked in. "Malfoy."<p>

"Parkinson."

"Draco." She said more firmly.

"Pansy." She nodded at the chair.

"Look. I'm only here to say one thing. Well, two things, whatever." She stared at him. "Are you dating Daphne?"

"What? No!" He gasped, why would she ask that?

"Well, she seems to think you're dating as she's been boasting about to the rest of Slytherin today." She shook her head. "And the other thing was, please don't mess up your relationship with Hermione. I actually like her." Draco laughed.

"We're not even dating!" He said defensively.

"Oh you will." She smiled, walking off.

"What did Draco say?" Hermione asked. "No, sorry. What did you say?" Pansy laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	15. The Plan

New Role New Romance

Chapter 15: The Plan

Hermione sneaked back into Gryffindor, no-one seemed to notice her at first. A few people stopped talking and stared, but she just blushed and ignored them. Somehow Draco made her feel better, unlike what he did when they were younger. Hermione smiled again, hiding her blushing cheeks under her hair. Partially, she wished he'd kissed her that night. She sighed, remembering he hadn't and had almost kissed Astoria. Or rather, she'd almost kissed him. Angry, Hermione clenched her fists. "Hermione..." She turned to face Harry and Ron. She'd been heading to her dormitory, Lavender and the Twins couldn't care less about the situation with Ginny and Draco.

"What?" She asked them, they glanced at each other and then Harry came up to her.

"Is what Ginny said, true?" Hermione searched back through her thoughts. _Sod off with the Slytherins. What? I'm not allowed to swear now? At least I'm not sleeping around with Malfoy like you, slut! _Hermione sighed again.

"Not about me being a slut, but yes the other part was correct." She dared to meet Ron's astonished eyes, and Harry's not-so-amazed eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." She half-smiled at them. "It's been a busy day, hopefully tomorrow will be drama-free." She turned and headed up the stairs, behind her she heard Ron hiss: _Hopefully tomorrow will be Draco-free_

* * *

><p>Draco was shaken awake. He jumped when Blaise Zabini's face was just an inch away from his own. "Good morning." Draco thumped him on the shoulder. "Fine," Blaise said rubbing his shoulder. "Talk to me, what happened out there?" He raised his eyebrows. "There's a re-match, though I'm not sure when." Draco rolled his eyes.<p>

"Daphne GreenGrass." He told him. "That's what happened." Blaise's jaw dropped.

"Bitch, we almost lost to Gryffindor." Draco nodded. "Not the first time though, I suppose." Unfortunately, Draco had to agree with him. "Anyway, Pansy came back to Slytherin and told me about Hermione crying and everything. Is it true that Pansy called her a slut? The gossip spread like wildfire." Draco shot a glance at Astoria walking in, shaking her hair as she happened to walk past his bed.

"Yes and do you know when I can get out of here?" Blaise laughed, staring at Astoria.

"You know, you could to worse." Draco snorted. "Like Granger for starters, then again the more I get to know about her from Pansy, the more she seems like the girl for you." Draco looked up at Blaise, who smiled, and whispered: "For example, she's totally in love with you, like you are with yourself." Draco thumped him again, but this time hard enough so that Blaise fell off his chair.

"Oh great, not another one." Astoria said, walking past and rolling her eyes.

"Hey can I leave now?" Draco asked, she quickly nodded and walked off. Draco was then thumped in the back by Blaise. "What?"

"Listen, Daphne's gonna stop you from seeing Hermione. The Weasleys and Potter will stop Hermione from seeing you. Any ideas?" _No_. Blaise sighed, clearly he was thinking the same thing. "Pansy and myself are on your side, we need Ginny to get on Granger's side."

"Hermione." Draco corrected Blaise without realising. Blaise of course laughed at this, leaving Draco to feel embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Pansy went to breakfast, alone again. Of course, Daphne wouldn't want the girl to sit with her, she didn't want to sit with Daphne. Before she entered though, Blaise jumped in front of her. "Parkinson." He greeted, smirking at her.<p>

"Zabini." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Pansy."

"Blaise." It was their usual greeting, that way if anyone used polyjuice potion to act like them they'd all know it wasn't well, the actual person.

"Listen, you need to convince Ginny to help Hermione see Draco." Pansy scoffed.

"What? No, I hate that girl. And she hates me." She tried to walk past him, but he pushed her again.

"I really think Hermione needs help, if they're gonna stop her from seeing him, and well, Daphne's not that much of an issue-"

"Blaise. No." She insisted, then he pushed her _again._

"Hear me out, you want Draco to be happy because he's like a brother to you and I want Draco to be happy because he's my best-friend. We can't do that without co-operation." He said, pointing at them both.

Pansy shook her head again, then sighed. "Fine." She spoke with an edge to her voice. "But, you have to help me as well. Even if it's just for today." He nodded and finally let her go.

* * *

><p>Hermione had woken up, as usual, she went downstairs where the people who she thought were her friends were already waiting to ambush her into not seeing Draco. Only this time, she didn't bother arguing with them. They went to breakfast and for once Hermione wished it could all go back to normal.<p>

Ron was eating a lot of food again, almost as much food as what was on the table. How he never gained weight, Hermione didn't know. Harry was talking to Ron and attempting to talk to Ginny about when the re-match might be. However, Ginny was just glaring at Hermione from the opposite side of the table. Very uncomfortable. The only person, who didn't seem to care about Hermione, was Neville who sat about five seats away from the four Gryffindors.

"Oh, no." Ron suddenly shrieked, while stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. They all looked up to see Pansy and Blaise heading towards them.

"Hey guys!" Pansy said, sitting down next to Hermione, Blaise took the seat on the other side of Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hey Ginny!" Pansy greeted, smiling. "That slap and name-calling you did really spread around fast. Some might even call you a bitch for-"

"What Pansy means is, how are you and how was your sleep last night?" Blaise asked, cutting off the insult Pansy was about to give.

"Good, and good." Ron answered, without realising the tension at the table.

Harry just looked away from him. "Do you know when the re-match is for Gryffindor and Slytherin, Blaise?" Blaise chuckled.

"No, sorry. You could try Draco." He then glanced sideways at Hermione who just shook her head.

"Oh, and Draco's fine. Thanks for asking." Pansy added.

"We didn't need to ask." Ginny said in the same sarcastic tone. "Hermione had already been there and came back smiling. That's how we knew." Pansy raised one eyebrow and shook her head.

"See, Blaise?" She looked across Hermione to him and he laughed.

"This may be harder than we thought." He confessed.

"What might be?" Hermione spoke up.

"Our idea." Pansy told her. "Oh no, sorry Blaise's brilliant idea."

Blaise chuckled again. "No, Draco's brilliant idea."

"Excuse me." All the Gryffindors jumped, Pansy and Blaise actually turned around to face McGonagall. "I don't recall opposite houses being able to sit and eat with each other."

"Sorry, Professor. We didn't realise it was such a bad thing." Pansy and Blaise stood up. "Oh and just so you know, Ginny over there actually slapped Hermione and called her a slut. Doesn't that deserve some punishment?" Headmistress McGonagall looked back at Ginny, raising an eyebrow. "Is what Miss Parkinson says true, Ginny?"

"Yes, but-" Ginny sighed as she was cut off.

"I will take no 'buts' and definitely no name-calling. Come with me." Ginny stood up and went to the end of the hall.

"Great, why do you have to get my sister in to trouble for, Hermione?" Hermione thumped her fist down on the table.

"Me?" She questioned.

"Yeah. You're the one who confessed to sleeping with Malfoy!" He told her. "And then you just go running off with the Slytherins leaving your real friends behind. What happened to you?" Hermione looked at Harry for support.

"I hate to agree with that, but it's true. All year you've just ignored us and let _them_ go hurting Ginny's feelings, and along with that ours." Harry shrugged.

"Aww, am I sensing regrets Hermione?" Daphne came and sat next to her. "If I were you I wouldn't act like such a snob about it either. It's only a matter of time before you lose them and Draco Malfoy."

"Leave her alone." Ginny came back.

Daphne just laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

"Maybe she does, or maybe you just made up half of it." Everyone was now looking at the table. Draco Malfoy, standing up to his supposed girlfriend, Daphne GreenGrass.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." Daphne stood up and walked towards him. "Let's not get into a fight now, shall we?" Everything happened really fast. Draco punched Daphne, Pansy stood up and did the same. Hermione heard Ginny say something about 'enough Draco and Hermione drama' then Ginny, Harry and Ron left. The eight year Slytherins had divided into two teams, all fighting with each other. While Draco wasn't looking, Daphne grabbed the chance and punched Hermione. Of course, Draco did then see and got his wand out.

Before anything else could happen, McGonagall came. "Enough! To my office, all of you!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Even I'm shocked by that last part. Future chapter coming soon!<strong>


	16. Questioning and Realisation Part 1

**REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: 1) Don't think i've messed up names...yey! 2) By this chapter's title, I mean it's part 1 of 'realisation' you'll find out why!**

* * *

><p><span>New Role New Romance<span>

Chapter 16: Questioning and Realisation Part 1

Draco and Hermione were the last to go into McGonagall's office, the office was quite small and the largest number of people involved in the fight to go in was three, who coincidentally happened to be Blaise, Daphne and Pansy. They also happened to go in before Hermione and Draco, each of them come out glaring at the two, including Blaise and Pansy. Everyone else went in one-by-one and left groaning.

"Please, sit." The two sat down and both remembered the meeting they had about Gryfferin the last time they were here.. "Now, I was very surprised when I saw you two were involved in the fight. You were appointed to stop these." Draco cleared his throat, but McGonagall continued talking. "However, after interviewing the..." She hesitated. "Other members of the fight they told me Daphne was talking to you, Hermione and Draco came up behind and punched her." Hermione sighed, when you put it like that it did sound bad.

"Please, Professor." Hermione interrupted. "Daphne was saying things about me losing Harry, Ron and Ginny as friends, so-"

"No, I want different accounts from both of you as you seem to be the cause of the fight. Draco, would you please go outside." Draco nodded, and without a glance at Hermione, left the room.

"Miss Granger, I am not surprised when you talk about losing Ginny, Harry and Ron as friends." McGonagall began. "Now, I don't know what's going through their minds, but Ginny was complaining about you spending your time with the Slytherin house members." She looked at Hermione.

"That's true, but it's not like I've been saying anything bad about Ginny or anyone else. She's making a big deal out of nothing." McGonagall nodded and moved around the room.

"Yes, as well as this she did mention Miss Parkinson being your friend and making rude remarks at Ginny." Hermione, unfortunately, nodded. "Well in order to fix your friendships, I suggest you spend some time with Ginny and the others this week, and then divide your social life into visiting the Gryffindors and Pansy." Hermione agreed. "Now, tell me your version of events, of the fight." McGonagall said, sitting down.

"From what I remember, after you took Ginny away, Daphne came over. She told me that I'd regret ever becoming friends with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Draco came then and stood up for me, he punched Daphne and all of Slytherin stood up and went to either side of the fight. I watched it all go down, Daphne punched me at one point-"

"Interesting how Daphne is playing a big part in this. What's her problem with you?" Hermione cringed. Then again, she wouldn't be killed for telling the truth, however embarrassing it was.

"Ginny inadvertently told the whole school about my... involvement...with Draco Malfoy." McGonagall nodded. "It was before that though, Pansy told me of some plan of theirs to break up me, Harry and Ron, I accused Draco, but he said he didn't want to be a part of it anymore. Pansy and Blaise became my friends throughout this, though Daphne seems to have a grudge with all of us." McGonagall paused.

"So she was in a plan to end your friendship with Ron and Harry? It seems your friendship is, unfortunately, this year heading down a rocky road. Because of your friendships with the Slytherins." Hermione's eyes widened realising what McGonagall was saying.

"You don't think they'd pretend to be friends with me? No, Pansy genuinely is my friend. I wouldn't say I could completely trust her, but she's the one who told me of their plan in the first place." However, thoughts were catching up to her. How did Daphne manage to knock out Pansy and chain her to a pipe? Did it actually happen or just a trick? Was Draco meant to fall off his broomstick?

"Hermione." Hermione blinked and McGonagall sighed. "It's all right you've just been staring into space for a while. _And _you've gone pale white." Hermione did feel queasy. "If you would like to return to Gryffindor, you can make your..decision?" Hermione nodded, got up and headed out the door.

"Hermione, does she want me?" Hermione looked at Draco. "Are you all right?" He asked, standing up.

"I-I..." She stuttered, Draco dragged her down to a chair.

"You'll be all right if you sit down for a while, I think there's a drink in my bag, wait I'll get it - you're disorientated." Hermione felt the cold drink handed to her, and then Draco muttered something about McGonagall and left her. Hermione felt as though her whole world was spinning around her, and she knew there was only one person she could tell all of this to who she could trust.

* * *

><p>Draco sat down and immediately told McGonagall about Hermione. "Hermione's outside, she's really disorientated, and I'm worried about her." McGonagall shushed him.<p>

"Hermione knows what she needs to do now; she'll be better after sitting alone for a while and thinking." Draco nodded, but was still quite tense. He was surprised Hermione hadn't thrown up or fainted. "Anyway, Hermione's version of events is the same as what the other members of the fight. What I want to know from you is, why did you stand up for Hermione today?" Draco blinked several times.

"Sorry?"

"Why did you stand up for Miss Granger today? You spend seven years tormenting her, and now you're standing up for her?" Draco stroked his hand through his hair unsure of what to say.

"I really don't know, Daphne was saying some mean things to her and... I didn't like it." He shrugged.

"So you care about her?" Draco paused, realising he did and nodded. "Has anything else happened recently where you stood up for her, or helped her, maybe even your actions were affected by her." Draco immediately thought of the day before. He'd rushed to Charms class because he knew she always seemed to arrive to lessons early. When Astoria nearly kissed him, he'd been thinking about her. What was he, infatuated? And at the Quidditch match, he'd found out of Harry and Ron's plan... _Oh God, I'm in love with her!_ "What?" He glanced up at McGonagall. Then he'd realised he'd said it out loud, ah. All of it? No, just the last part where he'd admitted his feelings about Hermione.

"I need to go." He smiled and practically ran out, however Hermione was gone, she'd left his bottle on the side. Where had she gone though?

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down and looked around the room before speaking. "I need to talk to you." She whispered.<p>

"Go on." Hermione bit her lip, and then spoke. She told Ginny everything. "Okay." Ginny bit her lip. "So now what, Pansy's using you? Draco's using you?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just confused and I know Daphne is a bad guy in all of this, but I'm not sure about the others."

"Hmm." Ginny thumped Hermione in the arm. "I have an idea. If you act all best friends with me, Harry and Ron, then we'll find out." Hermione frowned.

"'Act Best friends'?" She said. "Hopefully we will be best friends, again..." Ginny smiled.

"I'd like that." The two girls giggled, and for once Hermione didn't dream about Draco Malfoy.


	17. Breakfast

New Role New Romance

Chapter 17: Breakfast

The next day, felt like a normal Hogwarts day. Hermione was woken up by the sound of pupils talking; she then brushed her bed head, and then her teeth. She went to the Gryffindor Common Room and quickly realised how boring Hogwarts really was. Harry and Ron were probably only just getting up; Ginny would be straightening her hair using magic (which even though against the rules at Hogwarts, most students seemed to anyway). Hermione tried to think back to what she'd be doing, either reading or... no just reading. Hermione didn't want to do that, sometimes she'd get lost in a book and she definitely didn't want to go down to the dining hall alone. Instead, she just leaned against a chair and thought.

McGonagall was right, what if they were still using her? What if they'd just been lying, Pansy chained herself to a pole so Hermione and Draco would have to go and find her? If so, why? Well, to end Hermione's friendships with Harry and Ron. The three had been best friends since first year; they could never completely drift apart from each other. Or what if McGonagall had it wrong, say what Hermione thought as the truth before the fight was true? It couldn't be...could it? Perhaps she'd find out.

"Hermione!" Ginny interrupted her thoughts. "I just saw Harry, him and Ron are on their way." Hermione smiled at Ginny, glad their friendship was fixing itself. It turned out, she was right. Harry and Ron came down immediately afterwards and the four headed to the Dining Hall. Hermione didn't bother to look at the Slytherin table and began to eat as soon as they sat down. Hoping to finish fast, therefore she had less chance of seeing any of the Slytherins.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't sleep at all, he was too busy discussing the meetings with Pansy and Blaise. "She asked us why we were even friends with her! I actually like Hermione!" Pansy whispered, when it was four a.m. "Daphne said that she thought Ginny was right for calling her a slut and that there should be rules about certain teenage romances and what they can and can't do." Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco told them about McGonagall's strange questions, apparently she'd given all of them questions which didn't involve the actual fight, just reasons behind it. While they walked towards the dining hall – they'd gone later that day because they'd eaten snacks during the night - he confessed to them: "She made me realise that...well, I'm in love with Hermione." Immediately, Pansy squeaked with glee, Blaise just laughed and Draco didn't even blush.<p>

"Really?" Pansy asked, smiling. "Is she in love with you?" Draco began to realise how Pansy was more like a girl than he gave her credit for. Yes, she was a girl he knew that, but she'd just always been this Tomboy to him. Perhaps Hermione was rubbing off better on her than well, anyone including both Pansy and Hermione thought.

When they entered the Dining hall, Draco saw Hermione actually had colour in her face again, the previous day she'd been pale white and was shaken. He needed to know what had happened. He also, just wanted to know if she was all right. "Before we go over there, should we think for a second? I don't want another fight, because then we have boring meetings and yeah, sometimes good happens, but not in the House of Slytherin." Pansy warned.

Draco paused and thought for a moment before speaking. "We'll sit at Slytherin, I just want to check with Hermione if she's okay." Pansy and Blaise nodded, and then sat down quite far away from Daphne GreenGrass. Draco hesitated, but eventually walked towards Gryffindor.

The whole table went quiet and Hermione could guess what that meant. "Hermione." Draco cleared his throat, she glanced at him.

"What?" Yep, he was definitely in love with her. Especially seen as he forgot what he was going to say to her. "Draco?" She asked again.

"Oh, how are you after yesterday you looked seriously ill." She nodded.

"I'm fine." She chewed her lip as he chewed his.

"Okay then." They nodded in unison.

"Okay, I think Pansy and Blaise are over there." She said, pointing behind him, Draco nodded and practically ran towards Pansy and Blaise.

Hermione giggled, though when she turned around she saw the boys had gone and Ginny was just leaving. "Ginny?" She asked, the girl looked back at her and smiled.

"Didn't he tell you? Gryffindor-Slytherin re-match is today! It's early in the morning this time round." Hermione nodded and watched the girl walk off, within time she found herself nibbling on a piece of toast. Conversations went on around her, she saw Neville on his own, though just when she was about to say something he got up and left. Her appetite had gone down, and she sat there. There was no point going to her Dormitory, no-one would talk to her believing she'd gone to "the dark side" also known as Slytherin. Instead she made her way to the library.

* * *

><p>Draco came back and immediately banged his head on the table. Pansy and Blaise shared a look. "What happened?" Pansy said, reaching over and having some more Pumpkin juice, he juice was a bit tangy when you first tried it in the morning, but it tasted quite nice after a little while.<p>

"I'm pretty sure that I'm going to die in the re-match today." Draco confessed, getting some toast.

"Oh yeah, that's today isn't it?" Blaise groaned and took another bite of his bacon sandwich. Pansy was vegetarian, so naturally she disapproved his choice.

"Shouldn't you get ready? Half the Gryffindor table is empty already." Daphne came up behind them. "And I'm so sorry about the last time Draco, maybe this time _some_ people won't get in the way." She emphasised the word 'Some' and stared at Pansy. Then she left, smiling.

"Since when were you in the team?" Blaise asked, not getting the idea of Daphne blaming Pansy for Draco and Hermione's relationship.

Pansy just thumped him, the two boys laughed then got up and left. Shortly afterwards, (Pansy had been reading the newspaper) she saw Hermione walk down the Great Hall. Something was up with her, she hadn't been the same since the fight. Therefore, Pansy followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a bad chapter! And sorry for not updating in like, forever. I know it was quick, but this one was more about Draco's feelings for Hermione and Hermione's dilemma. <strong>


	18. The Library Confrontation

New Role New Romance

Chapter 18: The Library Confrontation

Hermione looked behind her while opening the doors of the library, she saw Pansy walking down the corridor she'd just come from. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of what Pansy was going to say next so found a remote spot in the library. No students were there, and it was in the middle of older textbooks pupils used to use. No-one would be likely to come here. Hermione waited and waited.

Pansy, on the other hand, went into the library to find Hermione. She headed towards a group of students first. Hermione had seen her, yet still ventured into the library. She'd either be hiding amongst these kids or knew Pansy wouldn't confront her while they were around. Unfortunately, Pansy couldn't find her, so blamed it all on her being smart, tricking Pansy and had probably gone to hide in Gryffindor. "Pansy!" _Oh, no_ thought Pansy as she turned around to see Astoria GreenGrass.

"Astoria what a lovely surprise! Have you done something with your hair?" She fake-smiled at Astoria, the good thing about Astoria was that she was _very_ gullible. Immediately, Astoria thought there was something wrong with her hair so rushed off, frowning. A laugh escaped from Pansy's mouth.

Though, seconds later she was pulled through a small gap between a bookcase and a wall. Hermione rolled her eyes and ushered her to follow. Strange. Pansy didn't bother to think it through so followed her anyway. "I've never been to this part of the library," Pansy commented, gazing round at dusty old books.

"You probably haven't been to the librarian's desk!" Hermione whisper-shouted. Pansy sighed, and then remembered her previous thoughts.

"Why didn't you run off or hide?" Hermione sat down on the window ledge and looked through a small gap in a bookcase obviously missing a book. Astoria was looking around. For Pansy.

"There was no point – you'd only find me! Now tell me, what is it you want?" Pansy saw Astoria as well then, looking around. A mirror was right by the entrance of the library. Astoria knew Pansy hadn't left.

"Okay, okay. What's wrong with you lately? You've been acting strange since the fight. Yesterday you were ignoring all of us and today you're flirting with Draco again!" Hermione shushed her.

"Be quiet or she'll hear you!" Pansy nodded, who knew what spells Hermione had taught herself over the years. "Okay, McGonagall was saying to me that she thinks you're all still tricking me into some stupid plan!" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"That's Daphne for you – she said we were all best friends and you'd started following us. Blaise and I tried to cover, but it didn't work." Hermione didn't look too convinced. "Look," Pansy sat next to her. "Draco needs you right now more than ever."

"Why?" Hermione mouthed.

Pansy wanted Hermione to hear from Draco that he loved her, so she left that part out. "All of the Slytherin house except Blaise and I hate him. His dad is thinking of taking him out of Hogwarts because the Ministry is on to him, plus his parents broke up during the summer." Now, Hermione looked really confused. "Anyway, his life is crap at the moment. He needs his friends and whatever you are to him_, which is more than a friend by the way_, more than ever." Hermione sighed.

"Fine. I won't tell Draco what you told me too." Pansy smiled. "Now we need to wait for Astoria to get back to her job." Pansy nodded, leaned against the window and sighed.

* * *

><p>"The Bitch." Ginny moaned, coming in and sitting opposite Harry and Ron. "I just came back from the library. She's still friends with Pansy Parkinson. They're doing something to her." Harry and Ron shared a 'look'.<p>

"Ginny, let's just go to the game. Win, and then we'll talk this over." Harry suggested.

"I say we just let this play out, if they are using Hermione-"

"Which they are." Ginny interrupted Ron.

"Okay, when Hermione realises she's being used – she'll realise who her true friends are."Ginny shook her head.

"I think this will destroy her, she needs us more than ever. We might need to play a few games of our own." She glanced at Ron; Harry caught on and stared at him as well.

"You're not suggesting I date her?" Ginny nodded.

"It's the perfect distraction! Look, just think it over? We need to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, short. But oh well. And no Draco or Blaise. Sad times. The next Chapter will be about them though, partly. Oh and Pansy will be sitting with Hermione in the Gryffindors section. Oh and Hagrid will make an appearance. Yay.<strong>


	19. Slytherin

**So I've been writing this for the past few days (I did a draft and edited it) because I feel really bad for giving you guys such short chapters! Here it is...**

**Oh and Hagrid doesn't make an appearence. I forgot I even said that.**

* * *

><p><span>New Role New Romance<span>

Chapter 19: Slytherin

Draco stared at Hogwarts School, the scenery was beautiful, like always. Draco glanced at Hermione again. It wasn't as beautiful as her. Nothing was. "I miss the moments we have like these, where it's just the two of us." Draco said, bumping her shoulder.

Hermione giggled. "Me too. With Pansy not her watching us and telling us what to say or anything." Draco laughed, now _that_ he had to agree with.

"I love you." He whispered the three words to her.

"I know." She rested her head on his shoulder, and Draco knew the two of them could stay like that for hours. Gazing out over a scenery, not saying anything because they already knew what the other was thinking about without saying it aloud.

That's when the idea came to him.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours earlier<em>

Draco stared over the match. All the Slytherins just stared, most shaking their heads. Draco heard all the Gryffindors at the stands stand up and Cheer, all the Slytherins got up and left. They'd lost the match. Slytherin were in the lead with one-hundred points to eighty, but Harry had caught the snitch, meaning, "Gryffindor wins the game!" The announcer shouted over the cheering.

Draco found his eyes wandering to where Hermione and Pansy were. Though crowds of Gryffindors cheering in their stand blocked his view of the two. Eventually, he flew down. Though it was tradition that the players shake hands at the end of a match. Harry shook his hand firmly and Draco felt paper passed to him, harry then turned around and cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors. _Please, Malfoy _it read, _Leave Hermione alone, she went through enough trouble over the past few years with you. Can't you leave her alone for one year?_ Draco bit his lip and it reminded him of the action Hermione mimicked this morning.

"Burn it." Blaise said, peering over his shoulder which made Draco jump. "Put it in one of Seamus's potions." The two laughed and made their way to the changing rooms.

After they got changed, Draco spoke. "I want some time alone, to think." He said, holding the note in his hand. "If Pansy asks I'm in a detention." He shrugged, Blaise nodded and left. Draco made his way up to the observatory, the same one where he witnessed Dumbledore die. It brought back bad memories, and seen as he assumed he was about to have one more he decided to have it in that same place.

* * *

><p>Hermione lost Pansy through the crowd screaming: "Go! Go! Gryffindor!" in Hogwarts. It was inevitable, Pansy was sure someone had stolen her Slytherin scarf. She figured they were going to do something to it so was determined to get it back.<p>

Hermione entered Gryffindor and it was even louder there. Everyone was cheering around the team, mainly Harry. Everyone seemed really happy for a change. Hermione sighed, right now she'd give anything to be in Slytherin. At least there she had some friends. She wasn't sure about Harry or Ron, but Ginny she definitely couldn't trust. Despite their heart-to-heart the other day. She'd heard rumours at the match that Ginny had asked Ron to ask Hermione out.

Definitely did not want to be friends with her.

Hermione glanced up and saw that Ginny was distracted, trying to stop any girls who wanted to be 'more than friends' with Harry going up to him. She saw it as an opportunity and sneaked out.

She considered going to the library, but back-tracked when she remembered Astoria was stalking the place just hours ago.

She ended up walking around school, trying to think of somewhere to go that was peaceful, where she could think without Ginny or Pansy interrupting her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Draco re-read the note. Was he really considering doing this? His mother had written him a letter telling him that she'd be fine if he wanted to come home early this year. Though it wasn't space he needed to think about this, well space from certain Gryffindors like Harry and Slytherins like Pansy. Though he didn't want space from Hermione, there was something about her that just soothed him. Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something.<p>

_Please, Malfoy leave Hermione alone, she went through enough trouble over the past few years with you. Can't you leave her alone for one year?_

Draco inhaled and then ripped the note to shreds, afterwards he let go of the pieces of paper and watched them blow around the school. It was sort of freeing himself, and at the same time it decided for him that he would stay for Hermione. As long as she accepted him, unlike her friends.

Draco sighed. Should he tell Hermione he loved her? Draco scrunched his eyebrows, he needed a sign. Something to tell him that it was the right moment. "Draco?" He jumped, and turned around.

"Hermione?" He blinked, the sun was blurring his view slightly, so Hermione walked up to him.

"Where's Pansy and Blaise?" She asked.

"Oh, them-they're in Slytherin. I sneaked out/" Draco confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too, everyone was celebrating. Perfect time to sneak out of there." Draco nodded.

"Congrats on the win," He complimented. Hermione nodded.

"I've never really been a Quidditch person myself, or a flying person." Draco laughed. "What?"

"The way you phrased that. 'Flying person' I'm imagining Peter Pan now." Hermione thumped him and leaned on the railings of the Astronomy tower.

"I've missed you Malfoy." She whispered. It was true; the two had been quite close during their time at the start of the year.

Draco stared at Hogwarts School, the scenery was beautiful, like always. Draco glanced at Hermione again. It wasn't as beautiful as her. Nothing was. "I miss the moments we have like these, where it's just the two of us." Draco said, bumping her shoulder.

Hermione giggled. "Me too. With Pansy not her watching us and telling us what to say or anything." Draco laughed, now _that_ he had to agree with.

"I love you." He whispered the three words to her.

"I know." She rested her head on his shoulder, and Draco knew the two of them could stay like that for hours. Gazing out over a scenery, not saying anything because they already knew what the other was thinking about without saying it aloud.

That's when the idea came to him.

"Why don't you ask McGonagall to change houses?" Draco suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Are you mad?...No! I was placed in Gryffindor, you can't just switch!"

Draco smiled. "That's the thing, you're placed in a house for seven years. You're in your eighth year at Hogwarts. Ask McGonagall if the Sorting hat can re-sort you." Hermione frowned, what was he thinking?

"Thinking about it, everyone in Gryffindor hates you at the moment. You can just come to Slytherin. You and Pansy can hang out together; you and I can be together." Hermione still wasn't sure; the wind blew around her like crazy, blowing her hair up. "Would you rather spend your last year being an outcast at Gryffindor, or be the Slytherin Sex Goddess?" At that, Hermione had to laugh.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood outside McGonagall's door. Nervous, she looked at Draco. "Go on." He encouraged her. "What's the worst she'll do?" Hermione nodded, knocked on the door and entered the Headmistresses office.<p>

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall greeted her. Hermione walked up to her desk. "What is it you want dear?"

"Well, miss." She bit her lip. "Harry, Ron and especially Ginny haven't been speaking to me as much recently. And when they do they're usually telling me who I can and can't see." McGonagall nodded. "And well, I was wondering, if for a temporary time I could be in Slytherin house." The old woman stared at her, not blinking. "Any house points I earn can still go to Gryffindor, but I want to eat at the Slytherin table and stay in their Dormitory." She confessed, and then waited for the Head teacher to say something.

"I see." McGonagall took off her reading glasses and placed them on her desk. "Does this have anything to do with a Mr Malfoy?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows. When Hermione didn't respond, she continued. "I'll let you try it out for a week, if it works out then yes to your wishes." Hermione felt a surge of excitement inside of her. "But," McGonagall stretched out the word. "If it doesn't work out, then you will spend every night in detention for a week with one of your ex-Gryffindor pals." Hermione nodded, thanked her and began to walk out.

"Hermione." The girl turned around. "Be safe." Hermione nodded and walked out the office.

"Well?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Ginny, Ron and Harry made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I'm starving." Ron moaned, clutching his stomach.<p>

"You're always hungry," Ginny couldn't help but comment. The three laughed, but instantly stopped laughing when they entered the Great hall.

At the start of the eighth year, any student in that year would be able to wear his or her own clothing. Within a fortnight, the older school rules of the normal House uniform had been set again.

Which is why, Ginny, Ron and Harry were shocked to see Hermione Jean Granger sitting at the Slytherin table, in a deep discussion with Pansy Parkinson whilst wearing green and silver robes.

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't even noticed the Gryffindors come in. She was too busy talking to Pansy, that's why. The girl couldn't get over Pansy's fangirling the previous night when she walked in wearing Slytherin robes.<p>

She'd been given a set of robes by McGonagall, who smiled when she saw Draco outside her office too. Hermione had gotten changed in one of the Girl's bathrooms. Draco had told her the password for Slytherin (Patronus Chasers) and she'd entered the room. All of the Slytherins were gone by now, Draco had already returned and somehow cleared the place of them all, except for Pansy and Blaise. They might have gotten very pissed off at him, it was quite likely.

She'd only stepped at the top of the stairs, when Pansy let out a shriek and ran towards her screaming. Draco had hushed her telling her to make sure Daphne didn't come back and Blaise welcomed her to the family.

"And don't even get me started on Blaise, he leaves his stuff everywhere. I'm talking uniforms, broomstick, books. The amount of homework he's lost is ridiculous!" Hermione laughed.

"He must be awful to live with." She told her.

"Yes!" Pansy shrieked. "And now you'll know too! I can't wait..." Pansy trailed off, and stared just above Hermione's head. She could only guess.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, Hermione smiled and dared to meet his eyes.

"Hello, Ronald, Harry and Ginny." Ron looked shocked, Harry looked worried and Ginny looked annoyed.

"If you'll excuse us we were in a deep conversation." Pansy added. "Where was I?" She continued, even though the Gryffindors were still there. "Oh yeah, you'll see how bad Blaise is, once I found his wand in my room. How that managed to get in there? Anyway I'm so glad you're staying because you're my new and only roommate!" Pansy's roommates decided not to attend their eighth year at Hogwarts school, considering they'd done their seventh. Pansy and Blaise had the option of turning it down too, but chose not to because then Draco would have been on his own.

"You're in Slytherin?" Ginny spat. Hermione sighed and turned around to look at the girl again.

"Yes, Hermione finds the Slytherin house to be more tolerable than Gryffindor at this present moment." Ron scowled at Pansy, Hermione saw him pull out his wand.

"Weasley." Blaise came up to the table. "You better put that wand away before another fight starts here; hey Hermione how was your night at Slytherin?" Blaise pushed pass Ron and sat down next to her.

"Really comfortable." Hermione replied. "I swear you guys have the best common room, it's massive." She added

"We have the best common room, Hermione." Blaise corrected her. "You're a Slytherin now, remember?" Hermione nodded, feeling the awkward tension between her, the Gryffindors and the other Slytherins.

"And you'll stay a Slytherin." Draco said, sitting down on the opposite end of the table, He winked at her. He actually winked at her. That definitely pissed off Ron. "What is it, Weasley?"

"Ferret." Ron said in a rougher voice than usual. "Leave Hermione alone, all right?" Draco smiled at him, then reached across took Hermione hand and kissed it. I'll kiss you in the other places later." He raised an eyebrow when he said 'other'.

It all kicked off from there. Ron clambered on the Slytherin table; Ginny ran off, Harry tried pinning Ron back, while Draco stood up with his arms raised.

"Ronald Weasley!" Everyone stared at Mrs Weasley who entered the great hall. What was she doing here? And why was Narcissa Malfoy standing just behind her?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! And in that last part I've edited it so many times because Hermione just kept appearing as a bitch at one point she looked at the Gryffindors and said <em>"The Slytherins have silk sheets and silk curtains, their common room is bigger than ours and their rooms are twice the size. I'm telling you, they have the high life." <em>I just had to edit it because the point is, she's not fit for Slytherin. Anyway, hope you liked that extended chapter!**


	20. Slughorn's Party

**Hilarious AN: So I planned this at school today and my friend "Beautyisabeast" threatened to slap me for this certain plot point. My other friends suggested Draco's face melted off. Oh and, beautyisabeast yeah thanks for letting me copy your chemistry tomorrow/today depending on when you're reading this. But no, THAT is not going to happen.**

* * *

><p><span>New Role New Romance<span>

Chapter 20: Slughorn's Party

"Mum?" Both Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"Mother?" Draco said afterwards. The two women looked at each other and laughed. Since when were they friends? They began walking towards the group of them.

"Ronald Weasley you get off this table and stop threatening Draco Malfoy!" Hermione expected Ron to argue and say it was Draco who started it, but the kid got back and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry Draco, Narcissa." Molly said, as she dashed off after Ron, though she stared at Hermione and paused. She quickly shook her head, as though she'd heard news from Ron, and continued walking.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy." Pansy said, opposite Hermione. "Why are you at Hogwarts today?"

Draco sat down, and he and Blaise shared a stifled laugh. Hermione wondered what joke they could possibly be sharing now. "Well, if you should know I am the new Potions teacher." Draco choked on his drink, which Pansy saw as the perfect opportunity to thump him in the back.

"What?" Draco asked, as soon as he got the chance.

"You heard me; I'm the new potions master. While I'm great with Potions, I'm not so good at controlling kids. Hogwarts thought it would be good to ask Molly Weasley who has history of looking after multiple children to help me." She shrugged, as if it was nothing. "Miss Granger, Draco has told me much about you."

Pansy smiled. "I'd expect him to; she is his girlfriend after all." The girl rolled her eyes. Draco and Hermione shared a look.

While she agreed to be in Slytherin to have a better year, and perhaps improve her grades again the two had decided not to formally go out together. They wanted to sort out Astoria and Daphne, as well as all the Gryffindor's issues with them both before anything happened between them.

"Narcissa." Molly said, coming back. "We better get down to the Potions classroom, it probably needs cleaning." Draco's mother smiled at her and the two went to the Potions classroom.

"Can my life get any worse?" Draco asked.

"It can." Blaise reminded him. "Slughorn's party is tonight."

* * *

><p>"I told you that green would suit you." Pansy smiled at her new and only roommate. The three who used to share with her had decided not to come to Hogwarts for their eighth year. "And Draco will love it on you." She winked.<p>

"You do realise Draco and I, there's nothing going on between us?" Hermione told her. Pansy giggled, she sure seemed to do that a lot.

"If you mean you're not going out, yeah for now." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I wouldn't say nothing was going on between you two, aren't you in love or whatever." Hermione looked away from her.

"Do my hair please?" At that, both the girls had to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Ron, would you please stop moaning?" Harry groaned, he, Ginny and Ron had only been there for about two minutes and neither his best friend nor his girlfriend had stopped moaning about Hermione Granger in Slytherin.<p>

"And the way he winked at her, he was obviously showing her off." Ron would vent.

"Did you see that smug look on her face when we came up to them?" Ginny would spit.

The two had only discussed Molly Weasley being the new Potions Assistant Teacher for about five minutes at the most. Even that was stretching it a little bit. "Would you guys just shut up?" Harry asked them.

"Sorry, Harry. But can you blame us?" Ron was right, what Hermione needed was distance from Malfoy, then for Pansy and Blaise not to be friends. She'd definitely return to normal then.

The three looked over to where she was now, she was busy chatting with Pansy to Blaise, and Draco came up behind them then with drinks. "Thanks Draco." Hermione said, taking a drink.

"No Problem, Granger." He said, putting his drink on the side. Slughorn came then, greeted and thanked all the party guests for coming. Hermione went with the other three to thank him for hosting it, not a very Slytherin thing to do.

They walked back to where they were standing. "What drinks are these Draco, they don't taste like Pumpkin juice." Hermione noted, taking another sip. Draco took his off the side.

"That's because they've got alcohol in them." She thumped him.

"Malfoy!" She said. "I don't drink."

"You do now." Pansy said, laughing.

Draco remembered that, and then sipping his drink and he was suddenly looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Draco blinked several times. How many times had he been in the Infirmary this year? A lot he decided. Mainly down to visiting Hermione. His neck killed, he must have fallen and hit it somehow. He looked around the room, there was injured Hufflepuff wearing a Quidditch uniform opposite. Had Hufflepuffs already played a match? Apparently.<p>

"Hey, I wanted to say I was sorry." Draco had to rub his eyes. Was Blaise Zabini apologising to the kid? "I was aiming for Parkinson, not you." The kid just shook his head and mumbled something.

Parkinson? She was playing Quidditch again? Wait, had Draco missed the match where they played HufflePuff? How long had he been in here, a week tops he guessed. But, why was Blaise aiming for her didn't he ask her to Slughorn's Party.

Slughorn's Party. Somebody had put some kind of potion in Draco's drink while Hermione dragged him to thank Slughorn. His best guesses were Daphne and Astoria.

Blaise turned to leave. "Blaise?" he looked up instantly at Draco, and walked over.

"You're awake?" Draco nodded.

"Why, how long have I been out?" Blaise bit his lip and sat down.

"A month."

"A MONTH?" Draco said a little too loudly, the Hufflepuff and his friend stared at him. "A month?" he mouthed at Blaise.

"You've missed...a lot. And I don't mean schoolwork." Great. This was bad. "Hermione left Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Well, you weren't here. Pansy sort-of became friends with Daphne again and cast me and Hermione off to the side. Hermione left because she didn't have any proper friends anymore, you know I'm not any good with small talk." The kid took a break to breathe. "For now, me and Theodore Nott are friends. You have to understand Draco...you were gone. Hermione's returned to Gryffindor, she's friends with Potter and Weasel again. Pansy's gone to the dark side, she's friends with Daphne again." Draco picked the worst month to faint and miss.

"Breakfast." Draco said, getting up and quickly getting changed. Blaise waited.

"This is a bad idea. Neither of them are going to come back, Draco." Blaise warned.

"You don't know that." Draco told him, as they headed to the Great Hall. "You said they left because I was gone, well I'm back now."

"But it's been a..." Blaise didn't have time to finish his sentence. Draco saw with his own eyes.

Firstly, he saw Pansy. She was sitting next to Daphne GreenGrass and crew reading a funny article in a newspaper. Then Daphne said something and the two girls high-fived each other.

Next, his eyes found Hermione. "Every time I look up, you're still eating." Hermione told Ron, Ginny was laughing.

"I'm hungry." Ron defended.

"You're always hungry." Ginny said, in hysterics. She was hyper this morning for a strange reason.

"If it weren't for Quidditch, you'd be like my cousin Dudley." Ron put down his toast.

"Well that image has put me off my food, happy now Hermione?" Hermione nodded, laughing. You know how when people are hyper around you, and it makes you hyper? Now was one of those times for Hermione.

She dropped her Potions book on the floor. She enjoyed Potions now, Professor Malfoy and Professor Weasley sure did make the class fun. People who had Professor Slughorn were jealous of them.

Hermione picked up her book and looked up. She saw Draco Malfoy, standing at the end of the hall. He looked distraught, she hadn't seen him properly in a month. She'd visited him in the infirmary, but Astoria seemed to threaten her. It put her off going.

What Hermione remembered was being at Slughorn's party, finding out Draco had spiked her drink, and then he just collapsed. The party was called off and they found out from the head Nurse, who isn't Astoria, that he'd taken some Potion which was powerful enough to knock him out with one sip.

"Draco." She heard herself say.

Pansy, meanwhile, was still in hysterics at the article in the newspaper 'One-armed man applauds Doctors for rescuing him.' "He has one arm!" Daphne kept saying over and over.

"Draco." Pansy heard behind her, in that instant she whipped round, saw Hermione staring at the front of the hall. She followed her gaze and sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy stood at the front of the hall. Wondering what the hell had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>And this would be the part where my friends wanted me to write: '<em>Wondering what the hell had happened. His face was burning and fell off.'<em> That would be an epic ending, but no. I don't even know where this story is going, I'm discovering as I write it. Literally, what the hell will happen in the next chapter?**


	21. Draco's Back

**Just wanted to thank you for all the amazing reviews! You made my day! Thank you xo Rune**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Draco's Back<span>

"Hey" Hermione looked up from her book to Harry. She had a study period first, and so did he. "So Draco's back."

"Harry before you ask, I', not going to leave like I did before. Things have changed now." Harry nodded.

"I didn't ask because I knew your answer." He replied. "I came to ask you if you were still in love with him." Hermione looked back at the book she was studying. Charms extended edition, it was showing how to reverse a memory charm, in other words help people to remember something.

"Yeah, I think I am." She answered. "But it changes nothing."

"It changes everything!" Harry closed the book. "If you do love him then I'll and perhaps Ron will support you."

"It's more complicated than you think, Harry." She told him. "A lot of people in this place judge us as a couple, Pansy's gone off the deep end and Blaise would probably still be our friend, but he's friends with Theodore Nott and you _know_ what he's like."

"Well who cares what people think?" Harry said.

"It's more than that, Harry. The nurse said if Draco had drunk more of that drink he could've died and she thinks that was the person's intent." Harry frowned. Even this was too complicated for the boy who lived.

"I'll be honest, I wanted Draco to leave you alone, but whenever you're alone you just look..." He trailed off and was obviously trying to phrase this without sounding mean.

"I love him." She said, getting up. "Enough to protect him." With that, she left.

* * *

><p><em>1 month earlier<em>

"Is he going to be all right?" Hermione asked, rubbing Draco's hand.

"Yes, but it may be a while before he wakes up. It was a very powerful potion under further examination." The nurse stated. "It may take up to six months for him to wake up, there's no way to be sure."

'Six months?' Pansy mouthed to Hermione.

A lot of change could happen in six months, Draco would wake up and it could seem a whole other universe. After a while, the three friends left and returned to Slytherin. "Hey heard Draco took poison to get out of being in a party with you." Daphne said as soon as they returned.

"Shut it, GreenGrass."

"You'll see soon, Parkinson." She laughed, walking off.

Pansy scowled at the back of Daphne's head. "She needs a life makeover." Pansy moaned.

Blaise didn't say anything, he just went to his room. Something was off about him, he'd gone to eat and Pansy went with him. She came back saying he'd gotten talking to Theodore Nott, when he returned he was just off. As lovely as Pansy was, Hermione wasn't so sure about staying in Slytherin. She and Blaise weren't exactly friends, Draco had gone while Pansy was the old non-bitch version of Ginny. And Ginny was the old bitch version of Pansy. And that's when it hit Hermione, Blaise was the new Ron, and vice versa. Harry was her friend who had off and on days, which was similar with Draco except she loved Draco as more than a friend. She'd replaced her Gryffindor values and friends, for Slytherin. Why?

* * *

><p>Pansy glared at her potions partner all well, potions class. Duh. He kept stealing glances at her to see if she was still frowning at him. She always was. "Tell me again, Pansy." He finally said. "What is it you want from me?" Pansy glanced at Slughorn across the room. He was busy talking to Theodore Nott. There was something Pansy didn't like about that kid. And it wasn't that he'd taken Blaise away, though that was a reason.<p>

"I want you to tell Hermione to meet me at the Astronomy Tower, at seven." Ronald Bilius Weasley frowned, again.

"Why?" He asked. Again.

"Haven't we already been over this?" Pansy said, slamming her hand on her textbook. "I can't tell you. Just tell Hermione. And tell her not to be late." Ron bit his lip. The bastard - I ask him to tell Hermione one thing and he has to think it through. Not that I don't expect it the whole school knows he has this crush on Hermione. But she's in love with Draco, because he was in a coma or whatever Ron thought he had a chance. Now Draco's back and Ron knew Hermione's feelings had come rushing back (this is starting to sound like some really bad romantic film, like one of those 80's sappy films) anyway, so Hermione had sort of fallen in love with Draco again when she saw him at the end of the hall.

"Right, end of class!" Slughorn announced. Ron ran out of the class as fast as a bullet.

* * *

><p><em>28 days earlier<em>

"We're just glad you're back in Gryffindor." Ron smiled at Hermione, she smiled back and call him crazy but he felt something. When Ginny suggested he ask Hermione out, he wondered how as he only saw her as a friend. He started wondering what it would be like with her.

"Things are crazy in Slytherin." Hermione said, "Blaise has been acting strange and Pansy's been distant. As for Draco..." She trailed off, sighing. That's why Ron was yet to ask her out, she had six months to forget about Draco and move on. Ron planned to make the most of the opportunity.

* * *

><p>"Blaise." Theodore said, as Blaise sat down. "You're late." He spat, passing Blaise some pumpkin juice.<p>

"I got held up." Blaise replied, taking a sip. "Draco's been asking questions." Nott raised an eyebrow. "I gave him vague answers, they were mainly about Granger."

"Tell me more." Nott demanded.

"He asked why she was in Gryffindor, I said it was due to Pansy reuniting with Daphne." Blaise continued: "He asked why I was friends with you, and who poisoned him." Nott bit his lip. "I said you let me copy your homework and Daphne poisoned him."

"That's quite far off the truth, you're a good liar Blaise."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. We find out from Blaise next chapter. But do you like this so far? What do you guys think happened to blaise? What does Theodore Nott have to do with this? Who poisoned Draco?<strong>


	22. Secrets

Chapter 22: Secrets

_29 days before Draco woke up_

Pansy looked at Blaise. They were visiting Draco in hospital after someone had poisoned him the day before. They had come with Hermione and she seemed quite upset about Draco in a coma, almost like she was mourning him. Blaise and Pansy felt quite guilty being there. "Hey Hermione, Blaise and I are going to get some lunch." Pansy said, getting up and running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah." Blaise agreed, standing up. "We'll get some lunch; see you in about half an hour?" Hermione nodded, she understood that they were leaving because they knew she wanted to be alone with Draco for a while. She was in love with him and if she wanted to say anything, she wouldn't say it with them two there.

Blaise and Pansy left for the dining hall, as always it was abuzz with Students of all houses and ages. Most were talking about the recent news of Draco Malfoy being poisoned and entering a coma the day before, they looked at Blaise and Pansy entering the hall and started gossiping about why Hermione wasn't with them and that maybe now she was questioning the real reason behind herself joining Slytherin. Trickery, in other words. The majority of the school, including some of the Slytherins, believed Draco manipulated her into joining Slytherin.

Blaise and Pansy sat down as far away from the gossiping Slytherins as they could. "I can't do this." Pansy sighed. Blaise was about to ask her 'do what?' when she answered his question anyway. "The whole school thinks we're liars, and tricking Hermione or whatever." She stared at the food in front of her and bit her lip. "I'm gonna take this to go, I need some fresh air." She shrugged, Blaise smiled and watched her walk off.

Then someone sat down next to him. He looked at the kid. He was a fifth year, Blaise recognised him, he had spiky black hair, a mug shot expression planted permanently on his face and always wore a chain around his neck. "Theodore Nott." Blaise greeted him; he then turned his eyes away from the kid. "I've been waiting for you to come find me." Next to him, Nott snorted.

"You remember our agreement from last year, no doubt?" Blaise smiled slyly. Blaise had been friends with Nott since fourth year when he was asked to tutor the kid. He was very intriguing, but there was more about him.

"I remember, I remember well." Blaise replied. Nott raised an eyebrow.

"You promised it would be done by now." Blaise shook his head and looked at the kid again.

"The charm isn't that easy, I've been practicing."

"On who? It won't affect objects, Blaise." He emphasised Blaise's name. "I gave you what you asked for, now give me what I wanted in return."

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Draco watched Pansy and Daphne from afar, when did that happen? He wondered. Well, naturally, while he was in a coma. He then glanced at Blaise, who was whispering something to Theodore Nott, so Draco whispered a spell in order to hear what they were talking about. _"I still need mint leaves."Blaise whispered, Nott looked annoyed._

_"And where am I supposed to get them?" He whisper-shouted. "Remember the agreement?"_

_"I told you I do." Blaise said, forming a fist with his hand. "As soon as I discovered the charm needed a potion to work with it – I told you didn't I? Plus it has to be done on a day with a half-moon." _Half-moon? What potion? What Charm?

_"Well you better hurry up because she's close to finding out the truth." Nott murmured. "Closer than you are to doing this charm and potion."_

_"By the end of this week, I can promise you-"_Blaise then mouthed a word, a name. "_Will be under your control, permanently. Without the imperius curse."_

A bell then rang to symbol it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p><em>25 days earlier<em>

Pansy was walking through Hogwarts, she had nothing to do. Hermione had returned to Gryffindor, Blaise was with Theodore Nott and Pansy had no-one. She decided to go visit Draco, perhaps she could shake him and wake him up, considering Hermione hadn't let her do that before. Except, just as she turned a corner she heard sobbing behind her. Pansy turned around and saw Daphne GreenGrass huddled up a corner, crying. Odd.

Pansy wasn't the type to sympathise with people, she usually stayed out of people's ways when they were an emotional wreck. But, Pansy had nothing to do so she decided to see what had happened to GreenGrass, who knew whatever happened could make her day. "Daphne." She uttered the word. The girl looked up at her, her eyes looked sore.

"Come to laugh at me, Parkinson?" Her voice sounded quite weak, so the insult wasn't as harsh as she expected it to be.

"What happened?" Pansy sat down beside her, she prayed no-one would see her and Daphne talking. They might think they were friends or something, eesh.

"Why should I tell you?" She'd stopped sobbing now, kind-of, which was a start.

She wondered what Hermione would say in a situation like this. "Because you obviously want to tell someone and I'm the only one who's here to listen." Sounded Hermione-like. Only she would use big words which Pansy wouldn't understand.

"Fine." Daphne moaned. "Professor Malfoy accused me of poisoning Draco." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Should Pansy pet her or something? "She gave me a month's detention, I can't go to the next Hogsmeade visit and I'm banned from visiting Draco in the Infirmary." She inhaled slowly. "I hate Draco more than anything at the moment, but I would never poison him. She says I can't deny it without Draco confirming it wasn't me." She sighed. "Six stupid months!"

Now Daphne was mean, but she was intelligent and when she was younger she was much nicer. Though she had this crush on Draco and when she discovered he was a death eater she instantly became on Voldemort's side and turned evil.

"Well, I was busy." Pansy lied. "Why don't I take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up?"

And that's how Pansy and Daphne became friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter was going to be longer, but I'm feeling sick and I want to relax and get better. Sorry guys!<strong>


	23. The Kiss

Chapter 23: The Kiss

"So," Hermione sighed, sitting next to Harry opposite Ron and Ginny. "How was Potions class, Ron?" He paused his chewing of food for a moment. Then, without looking at her, he spoke.

"Fine."

_Liar_, thought Hermione. Well, _technically_ he wasn't lying - he just hadn't told her about meeting Pansy at the astronomy tower. Luckily, Pansy had told her at the library.

"Oh, okay then." Pansy had told her that she'd tested Ron, and not to meet her at the astronomy tower. That way Ron would possibly feel guilty about lying to Hermione. Hermione had missed Pansy's devious schemes, it wasn't like Hermione to do something sinister such as tricking someone...or..

She looked over to Draco Malfoy, he sat on his own on the Slytherin table, not paying much attention to anything around him. He didn't look hungry either and was eating slower than usual. "He looks different don't you think, Draco?" She said aloud.

"He has been ill for a month, Hermione. He has a lot of school work to catch up on, and...you know." Harry replied, Hermione bit her lip. She did know. His three best-friends had all gone their own ways and he was confused as to why.

Before, Hermione was in Slytherin. Now she was back in Gryffindor. They hated Daphne GreenGrass and her gang or whatever it was. Now Pansy was in that gang. Theodore Nott didn't really fit in anywhere, Hermione hadn't even noticed Theo until Blaise started hanging around with him.

Draco got up then and headed out of the hall, looking troubled. "Excuse me." Hermione said to the others before leaving. They would have tried to stop her from going, from seeing him. Except there was no use she'd find ways to sneak around and visit him. The Gryffindors had made a truce with her, if she stopped sneaking off without telling them then they would stop lying to her. Clearly Ron was still coming to terms with this, or he knew it was one of Pansy's schemes.

* * *

><p>Draco wandered to a bench by the foot of a tree, he sat and stared at the skyline wondering why the hell he came out there in the first place. Truth be told, he had nothing to do anyway.<p>

"Hey." Not her. Anything but her. "I have to check on you." Draco rolled his eyes and glanced up at her.

"Astoria." She sat beside him on the bench. "I'm fine, you can go now." She smiled at him, mocking him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Astoria whispered, looking around at the other students walking around Hogwarts. "Word is someone has it in for you."

"Okay, Astoria that's enough." Draco shouted at her, standing up and facing her. "I know that you like me, but you need to understand something. I'm in love with Hermione not you."

Astoria bit her lip, and then stood up in front of him, she lowered her voice. "I do not want you anymore. That fiasco in the library was to see if you were into any other girls than my sister, seeing Granger pour her heart and soul over you made me realise just how much of a bitch my sister was." She glanced around again. "Daphne told me someone in slytherin wrote a note and slipped it in her room. B's son wants to kill Hermione Granger."

Draco took a moment to process this, someone was going to kill Hermione. Whoever they were, they were B's son. But who was "B"?

"Draco?" Draco and Astoria looked to see Ginny, Ron and Harry walking towards them. "Hermione came out her to speak to you." Harry continued.

"She didn't." Draco's voice was dry. All he had to do was glance at Astoria to confirm his suspicions.

"B"'s son had her.

* * *

><p>Pansy headed towards the Astronomy tower, it was a lot of stairs, but it was worth it. Worth it for answers. She continued to the top of the balcony and Blaise met her eyes with a cold, hard stare.<p>

"Something happened to you Blaise." Pansy told him. "What is it?"

Blaise just looked at her and stated: "I have no idea." He paused and added: "No idea how to tell you that is."

Pansy drew a breath and walked towards him. "Blaise you're one of few guys I'd trust my life with." The two stared at each other for a very intense moment.

Blaise kissed her then, the moon shone on the couple and the wind blew around them excitedly. They felt each other's hearts beat in sync and a rushing feeling of joy.

The two drew from the kiss into an embrace and giggled.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Draco ran through the castle, Astoria and the others were running around too. It was the last day of term in Hogwarts, so naturally the majority of students had left. "HERMIONE!"<p>

Ginny came up to him. "She's not in Gryffindor or the library, and she hasn't left because she was going to stay here over the holidays."

Draco ran his hand through his hair. He panted for breath, his head felt hot with sweat. Yes, it was disgusting, but it was worth it for Hermione.

"Heard anything?" Ron asked, running up to them with Harry.

"No you fool otherwise 'mione would be here!" He snapped. Ron looked hurt, but then decided to ignore Draco.

"Could she be with Pansy or Blaise?" Harry asked. Why hadn't Draco thought of that?

"Pansy told me to tell Hermione to meet her at The Astronomy Tower at six." Ron told them, in realisation.

* * *

><p>Pansy sat on the rails of the astronomy tower, holding hands with Blaise. "Theodore Nott wants to kill Hermione Granger." Blaise confessed. "He's Bellatrix kid."<p>

"That explains the Goth look." Pansy commented and Blaise smiled. Blaise and Pansy had always liked each other; neither had wanted to admit it because they were as stubborn as each other. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, raising both her eyebrows, Blaise looked again at their hands, intertwined.

"Blaise! Pansy!" The two gasped and took their hands away from each other. It was Draco...Astoria, Ron, Harry and Ginny...

Draco got to them and looked in confusion. "Where's Hermione?" Pansy and Blaise shared a sideways glance.

"Not here." Pansy heard herself say.

"You said she'd meet you here." Ron shouted.

Pansy stared at him. "Did you tell her to meet me here?" Ron left his mouth open ajar and looked to the side.

"Why are you trying to look for her anyway?" Blaise asked, looking curious.

"Someone who is B's son wants to kill her and no-one's seen her for hours." Pansy pulled a face.

"Theodore Nott." She chorused with Blaise

"Have you tried the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms?" Blaise asked.

Draco tuned out. Theodore Nott, a sketchy kid, Bellatrix's son, was out for Hermione. It wasn't that though.

Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Gryfferin.

Draco didn't bother communicating with the others, he just bolted - hoping he'd get there before, before anything happened

* * *

><p>Hermione had been following Draco, she saw him head round a corner where she knew there was a bench. She was thinkinf about talking to him, firstly asking him what was wrong and obviously finding next thing she remembered was hearing someone mutter a spell and being knocked out.<p>

She woke up in Draco's room in Gryfferin, she wondered briefly if she'd imagined the entire thing when Theodore Nott walked in the room. Carrying a knife.

"Nice to see you're awake." He smiled slyly, flashing the knife in the light.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voice sounded shaky. She went to get up, to run off. Except she couldn't. He'd paralysed her somehow, he was only in fifth year so would have only just learnt it in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She'd only be paralysed for about an hour and she didn't know how long ago he'd done it.

"I'm going to kill you." He said sharply. "Your little friends won't help you, because I changed the password."

Hermione stared at him, blankly. "That's impossible, only me or Draco can change the password."

Theodore smirked. "But anyone can change the portrait on the door,"

Hermione gasped, "NO! You can't do this!" She flailed around, and realised what she was doing. The paralysis spell had worn off.

She grabbed her wand, pointed it at him and said the first spell that came to her mind. "Jellylegsjinx!"

Theodore fell to the floor instantly, his legs flailing in the air above him. He cursed.

"What's the new password?" Hermione asked. The portrait might ask her when she left, that's why she had to know.

"Unjellyfy!" Nott shouted the counter-curse, standing up. Hermione wasn't sure what to do next, she couldn't think properly, no-one knew where she was. All she knew was she was going to die.

She ran to the portrait door, and she was right it wouldn't open without the password.

Nott came up behind her and pressed her against the door. He got his knife, it looked as though it had recently been sharpened. The blade flashed in the light from the common room. Theodore then pressed it sharply and made a line down her arm.

Hermione shrieked, it was a blinding pain. She felt blood trickle down her arm. She watch in utter shock as Nott wiped the blood remaining on the blade on his shirt. After that, he apparated.

Hermione was in too much pain to wonder how he apparated in Hogwarts, it was impossible.

Shew felt herself crumple to the floor, in tears.

Based on how big the sash was in her arm, it was almost inevitable that she wouldn't die from bloodloss.

* * *

><p>Draco arrived at the portrait door, ready to scream 'Dramione', except it wasn't Dumbledore. It was a portrait of Lavender Brown. "Oh no." He thought aloud.<p>

"Theo changed the password." Lavender told him. "You'll never guess it."

Then Draco heard something that completely broke his heart, Hermione shrieking. "Hermione!" He shouted. "Hermione, I'm here. I'm going to get you out!"

He didn't know if she heard him or not, he just rushed into asking Lavender Brown the password. "I'm not telling you." She kept on saying.

Theodore Nott appeared then, he saw Draco and went to make a run for it. Clearly he'd forgotten Draco played Quidditch.

"What's the password?" Draco asked, his wand pressing into Nott's neck. "Well?"

Time was ticking, for all Draco knew Hermione was already dead.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt lightheaded and a little sick, she couldn't let herself fall asleep though even if it was her body's way of taking away the pain.<p>

What could the password be?

Hmm...it had to be something Theodore would remember.

Hermione suddenly gripped her wand. She didn't know why, it was sort of like a reflex. Then she remembered how Theodore apparated out of the room. "Outside Gryfferin." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Theodore pushed Draco off him, then ran smack into Blaise. "I'm not being pushed round anymore, Theo." He, the Gryffindors and Astoria held him back.<p>

"Draco." Draco immediately ran over to the voice. Hermione sat at the foot of Lavender Brown's portrait who was frowning currently. "I app-"

"Ssh." Draco told her, staring at the wound Theodore Nott had inflicted on her arm. Blood covered her clothes, her skin looked pale and felt extremely hot. "We need to get you some medical attention." She smiled. "I love you." Her whispered, close to her face.

"I love you too." She declared, and the two kissed, It felt like their first kiss all over again.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione received the medical attention she needed by Astoria GreenGrass. Daphne wasn't very happy, but Pansy told her that they'd get along with time. The Slytherins and Gryffindors did make peace – Draco and Hermione's roles as Peace-makers were complete. <em>

_Their New Romance certainly didn't end though. The two fell more in love over time, but weren't the first couple to marry. No, more or less at the end of Eighth Year Pansy and Blaise decided to get married in Hogsmeade. Draco had said it was the first time he'd seen Pansy smile in a while._

_As for Theodore Nott, he received immediate exclusion for attempting to kill a student, he was sent to a different country with a new identity. The school there had a very strict rules policy so he got what he deserved._

_After the whole Alvaloss thing, Neville did turn out to be in love with Pansy, but was "cured" by Luna Lovegood._

_Hermione and Draco got married in time and had two kids. Their New Role, Parents. _

_And they're living happily ever after._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. The end. Goodbye. Farewell.**

**No, really I'll miss you guys all your reviews made me laugh when you were wondering what the hell was going on with characters, asking why Ginny was such a bitch. Hehehe. Well I hope you like that ending. ****J**

**Important things are: 1) I made a trailer for this fanfiction, though now you know what happens. And it doesn't make sense in this one part "someone sabotages their meeting" because I re-wrote this chapter. (.com/watch?v=ZRUfO6pG-mY)**

**2) I have a new Dramione fanfiction which is already out "Never Knew I Needed" where Ginny spikes Hermione's drink with a love potion, then Draco and Hermione fall in love. It's kind of AU as Draco and Hermione will be a bit ditsy sort-of, as in they'll give each other flowers and stuff. It's a crack-fic basically where the other characters try to keep them away from each other while they do stupid things because they're in love or whatever. (.net/s/7894276/1/Never_Knew_I_Needed)**

**XO Rune**

**P.S. If you have any questions just ask me in your review!**


End file.
